Mancipium Carnis
by Elendil-sama
Summary: Sequel d'Amore Verdare. Un mois après la défaite du Groupe des Serpents, Harry tente de consolider sa relation naissante avec Draco. Mais une menace plane sur la Grande Bretagne durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et personne n'est à l'abri. Que faire quand la seule solution est également la plus dévastatrice ? "Je m'emparerai de leur chair, et mon corps sera leur corps."
1. Prologue

**Chers lecteurs ! Après plus d'un an, me revoilà pour une nouvelle aventure ! Cette fois-ci, j'ai pris le temps de penser à une histoire, car je ne pense pas que j'aurai la même chance que pour Amore Verdare !**

**Voici donc la suite d'A.V, qui je l'espère vous plaira. Je tenterai de garder un rythme soutenu mais ce sera dur avec le travail ! Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura, mais la trame sera comme celle d'A.V : de la romance et de l'action !**

**J'en profite également pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages. On ne le dit jamais assez, les reviews sont la nourriture de l'auteur. Elles nous donnent du courage. Alors merci à vous.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling, je ne possède que les personnages secondaires. L'image de couverture est un dessin fait par .fr/**

**Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Mancipium Carnis**

**Prologue**

Pour la énième fois depuis le début de la soirée, Harry baissa les yeux vers le parchemin déplié sur la table basse du salon. Le document avait été lu et relu, si bien qu'il reposait complètement plat sur le bois de chêne. Son regard se porta ensuite sur le verre de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il tenait dans sa main droite et ne put réprimer une légère grimace. Avec les années, il avait pris, sans s'en rendre compte, l'habitude de réaliser ce rituel.

Cela avait commencé par la mort de MadEye Moody, lorsque la famille Weasley, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Hagrid, Fleur et lui-même s'étaient rassemblés autour d'un verre qu'ils avaient levé au nom de l'ancien Auror. Il se souviendrait toujours de ce moment, de ces brèves secondes durant lesquelles tous avaient semblé entrer en communion, unis dans le deuil.

Alors un soir, alors qu'il était assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre à Horfield et que ses pensées s'étaient tournées, une fois de plus, vers Sirius, ses parents, ainsi que tous ceux qu'il avait aimé et qui avaient donné leur vie pour combattre Lord Voldemort, il était descendu au supermarché qui se trouvait derrière le bâtiment, pour en revenir avec une bouteille de whisky. Il avait alors levé son verre à chacun d'entre eux, visualisant leur visage, leur sourire. Le whisky moldu n'avait pas eu le même goût que le Whisky Pur Feu, ni sa force, mais chaque gorgée lui avait arraché une légère grimace. Il avait continué à boire verre après verre, comme si chacune de ses brûlures se transformaient en offrande dirigée à ces gens partis trop tôt. Une manière de leur montrer que des années après la fin de la guerre, il ne les oubliait toujours pas.

Harry leva son verre, le portant à la faible lumière projetée par le lustre qui le surplombait, et en observa les teintes dorées et orangées.

"Papa." Dit-il, avant de drainer le verre d'une gorgée.

Il recula ensuite sa main, comme pour poser le verre sur un plateau invisible, et soudainement, dans un faible _pop_, Kreattur apparut, un plateau à la main, juste à temps pour réceptionner le verre, qui se posa sur la surface argentée sans un bruit. Harry tendit un peu plus la main et attrapa un second verre, rempli, qu'il leva à nouveau.

"Maman." Reprit-il en avalant le second verre. "Raaahhh" Grimaça-t-il.

Lorsqu'il avait fait cela pour la première fois, il s'était rendu compte qu'il énumérait les membres de sa famille dans l'ordre dans lequel ils avaient perdu la vie : d'abord son père, puis sa mère, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, MadEye, Fred, Remus, Tonks.

Ce soir, après avoir bu le dernier verre, il tendit à nouveau la main vers le plateau. Ses doigts tremblants cherchèrent le verre et lorsqu'il le tendit vers la lumière, le récipient s'agita faiblement, faisant tourbillonner le liquide.

"Henry, Laureen."

Il reposa le verre sur le plateau avec un peu trop de force et un bruit sec résonna dans le salon. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rendre hommage à ses défunts amis. Il avait été occupé par l'organisation et la mise en place de leurs funérailles : il avait fallu contacter familles et amis, qui avaient tous été choqués par le décès soudain des deux fiancés.

Kingsley Shacklebolt avait contacté le Premier Ministre moldu pour lui expliquer la situation et les autorités britanniques s'étaient chargées de l'affaire. Officiellement, Henry Stenson et Laureen Whetherby avaient succombé à une maladie rare attrapée lors de leur voyage en Mauritanie. Papiers officiels et certificats médicaux avaient été fournis et personne n'avait contesté cette version fabriquée de toutes pièces.

Kingsley avait imposé un mois de repos aux membres de l'équipe d'Harry et ce dernier l'avait entièrement passé à organiser ces funérailles. Il avait ensuite aidé les familles du couple à rassembler effets personnels et à libérer les appartements, comme un dernier acte de repentance.

Harry passa une main sur son visage, puis dans ses cheveux, avant de se pencher à nouveau sur la table et d'agripper le parchemin portant le sceau officiel du ministère.

_**Ministère de la Magie**_

_**Département du Logement et de Gestion du Patrimoine Sorcier**_

_**Objet : **__déclaration de cessation de domicile_

_**Lieu concerné : **__12, Grimmauld Place, Islington, Londres._

_Je soussigné, Mr Harry James Potter, né le 30 juillet 1980, domicilié au __22, Magnolia square__, Godric's Hollow, atteste par la présente vouloir céder mon domicile cité dans l'objet ci-dessus au département du Logement et de Gestion du Patrimoine Sorcier régit par le Ministère de la Magie. _

_Faisant suite à mon entretien avec le Ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ce lieu ainsi que ses prémices seront mises à disposition du public en qualité de Musée de Guerre et sera présenté comme ancienne maison de Sirius Black ainsi que quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, ayant ainsi contribué à la chute de Lord Voldemort._

_Le Ministère s'engage à ne réaliser que les réaménagements nécessaires à l'ouverture des prémices au public et de ne rien faire qui pourrait changer l'apparence des lieux._

_L'entrée au futur musée sera facturée 1 Gallion et 4 Mornilles pour les adultes, 10 Mornilles et 5 Noises pour les moins de 11 ans. Ce prix comportera un tour complet de la maison avec présentation de la famille Black et du rôle de Sirius Black dans la Résistance. Une partie de cette somme correspondant à 40 % de son total sera reversée au signataire de ce document._

_**Commentaire du propriétaire :**_

_En signant ce document, vous vous engagez à céder vos titres de propriétaire au Ministère de la Magie._

_Signature_

Harry relut une dernière fois le parchemin avant de prendre la plume qui reposait à côté et d'inscrire près de l'intitulé _Commentaire_ : _Je veux que l'argent qui me revienne soit reversé à l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste dans son intégralité._

Il porta ensuite sa plume vers le bas de la page, là où il devait signer, et fit une pause. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour consolider ses pensées et se pencha sur le parchemin pour signer.

Soudain, un bruit d'explosion retentit derrière lui et il sursauta violemment, glissant littéralement de son siège. Il se tourna, à moitié assis par terre, vers la cheminée qui trônait derrière le fauteuil sur lequel il avait été assis. Alors que les flammes vertes rétrécissaient, un visage familier apparut dans l'âtre.

"Hey Harry ! Comment tu vas ? Ça fait un moment ! Qu'est-ce que..."

Les yeux de Ron prirent en compte sa position, à moitié par terre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Rien." Répondit Harry en tentant de se relever, mais les verres de whisky qu'il venait d'avaler lui troublèrent la vue et il décida de rester assis. "Alors, vous êtes de retour ?" Demanda-t-il en tâchant de paraître à l'aise.

"On vient d'arriver." Répondit Ron. "Hermione est en train de retirer les sorts protecteurs autour de la maison. Comment tu vas ?"

"Super." Répondit Harry d'une voix un peu trop aiguë. "Comment c'était la France ? Et chez les parents d'Hermione ? Comment ont-ils réagi à la nouvelle de vos fiançailles ?"

"Très bien !" Répondit Ron avec un sourire satisfait. "Toujours heureux de voir leur fille chérie évoluer dans le monde magique. Nous n'avons pas jugé bon de leur raconter les événements de cette année pour ne pas les alarmer. On leur a dit qu'elle était malade, elle est encore un peu faible et pâle donc c'est passé. Ils ont été adorables, son père m'a emmené voir un match de criquet. Bizarre comme jeux, non ?"

Harry lui sourit.

"En tout cas, Shacklebolt a eu raison de nous forcer à prendre des vacances, après tout ce qu'on a vécu cette année, on a mérité un peu de repos. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

"Euh rien." Répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil furtif vers le parchemin caché par le dos du fauteuil. "Je préparais quelques dossiers pour lundi."

"Harry. Tu sais ce que sont des vacances, pas vrai ? Tu n'es pas sensé travailler pendant ce temps !"

"Je sais, mais il y a certains papiers que je devais signer, c'est tout."

Ron lui lança un regard amusé. Il tourna la tête un moment et Harry ne vit plus que ses cheveux danser dans les flammes, puis le visage du roux réapparut.

"Hermione demande si tu viens toujours déjeuner demain."

"Bien sûr." Répondit Harry. "On y va ensemble ?"

"Super. Au fait, tu as eu des nouvelles de Neville et de Malfoy ? N'oublie pas de leur dire de venir aussi !"

Le sourire du brun se figea sur son visage, mais Ron ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

"Euh...Neville est parti chez un ami horticulteur italien et est revenu la semaine dernière. Quant à Malfoy, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était en formation à sainte-Mangouste, il doit surement s'occuper de sa mère aussi."

"C'est normal, après ce qu'elle a vécu. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le droit de sortir du Manoir."

"Oui..."

"Bon, alors on se voit demain. Bonne nuit !"

Et dans une nouvelle explosion de flammes vertes, le visage de Ron disparut.

Harry observa les flammes reprendre leur couleur et leur taille d'origine avant de tenter à nouveau de se relever. Il fut prit d'un vertige et, alors qu'il retombait lourdement au sol, il entendit la sonnerie de l'entrée. Il grimaça, le son lui vrillant les tympan, et se massa les tempes dans l'espoir de soulager le mal de tête qui fleurissait au creux de son crâne.

Il entendit un craquement dans le hall, signe que Kreattur avait la situation en main, et il s'allongea entièrement sur le tapis qui trônait au milieu de son salon. Son centre de gravité sembla se décrocher et il eut un bref aperçu de son plafond tournoyant avant de fermer les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?"

Cette voix transperça le brouillard qui s'était formé autour de son cerveau et le fit légèrement sursauter. Il rouvrit les yeux et releva la tête : son salon apparut sens dessus dessous et, au milieu, une paire de jambe lui faisait face. Harry n'eut pas besoin de voir le visage du visiteur pour reconnaître les chaussures vernies.

"Je buvais un verre." Répondit-il d'une voix craquelée.

"Un seul ?" Entendit-il et il sentit deux mains passer dans son dos pour l'aider à se redresser.

Quelque chose caressa sa joue alors qu'il était à moitié traîné vers son sofa et il aperçut une mèche blonde passer brièvement dans son champ de vision. Lorsqu'il fut réinstallé, il leva enfin les yeux vers le jeune homme qui vint s'asseoir dans le canapé à sa gauche.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?" Demanda-t-il.

Draco croisa les jambes et posa un bras sur le haut du sofa dans une position plus décontractée, puis porta son regard sur lui. Harry se redressa légèrement, mal à l'aise ; il connaissait ce regard scrutateur et ne voulait pas le croiser, pas ce soir alors que ses barrières émotionnelles étaient baissées.

Le blond continua de l'observer, comme s'il mesurait son état et son taux d'ébriété avant de commencer. Puis, avec des gestes lents, caractéristiques du jeune homme, il sortit un objet rectangulaire de l'intérieur de sa poche et le posa sur la table. Il fallut un certain moment à Harry pour reconnaître la nature de l'objet en question et il posa un regard interrogateur sur le blond.

"Un dossier ? Vraiment ? Tu es venu à cette heure-ci pour me donner du travail ?"

L'alcool commençait déjà à lui engourdir les extrémités, et il pouvait sentir des vagues de chaleur lui traverser le corps. Il posa un regard envieux aux escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre et à son lit, dans lequel il aurait déjà dû se trouver.

Il poussa un soupir. Il aimait les visites du blond, bien que trop rares à son goût. Il avait été surpris de le trouver adossé à un pilier d'un coin de la gare de King's Cross lorsqu'il était revenu de Horfield et avait mis un certain temps à comprendre que Draco était venu le chercher.

Depuis les événements qui s'étaient déroulés un mois auparavant, leur relation avançait timidement. Bien que les deux se soient rendus compte des sentiments qui les liaient, ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'en parler face à face. Leur déclaration tenait donc dans les souvenirs qu'Harry avait vu et dans le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé après la libération du blond.

"Harry."

Parfois, Draco passait à l'improviste et ils échangeaient quelques mots autour d'un verre, d'un dîner. Puis le blond repartait, après avoir lui avoir volé un baiser dans la pénombre. Pour l'instant, Harry ne disait rien, préférant laisser faire. Il voulait lui laisser de l'espace, du temps, car, même s'il ne doutait pas des sentiments du blond, installer une relation n'était pas aussi simple.

Il soupira à nouveau. Cela avait été bien plus facile avec Ginny : ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir, ils avaient échangé un baiser et le lendemain, ils étaient devenus un couple. Mais sa relation avec Ginny était différente, d'abord parce qu'il avait toujours su que la rousse avait des sentiments pour lui, et puis, il devait l'admettre, car il s'agissait d'une femme. Elle avait pour ainsi dire guidé l'intégralité de leur relation, prenant les devants, exprimant des sentiments qu'il se refusait à dire à haute voix.

"Harry, je te parle."

Comment réinstaller ce genre de relation avec quelqu'un qui l'avait détesté pendant une bonne partie de son enfance ? Avec quelqu'un qui était encore plus réfractaire à l'idée de parler de sentiments ?

Et il devait avouer qu'il craignait l'instant où tous les deux auraient à parler de ça, de ce qu'ils faisaient, et même...de futur ?

"Eh, Potter !"

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers le blond, qui le regardait à présent avec un certain agacement, mêlé à une pointe d'inquiétude. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé cette relation, il avait remarqué que le blond avait plus de mal à cacher certaines émotions qui venaient se nicher sur son visage. Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il se sentait assez à l'aise pour les laisser apparaître ?

"Pardon, j'étais ailleurs."

"Je vois ça. Combien ?"

Harry cligna des yeux dans une expression de surprise.

"Combien quoi ?"

"Combien de verre as-tu bu ?"

Harry déglutit avec peine. Il ne pensait pas être prêt à partager la nature de son rituel avec le blond. C'était bien trop personnel.

"Pas beaucoup." Répondit-il "Alors, ce dossier ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Il tenta de ne pas ciller face au regard du blond et il se pencha pour attraper le dossier en question.

"Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?" Demanda Draco.

"Pas du tout." Répondit Harry en observant la couverture. "Je vois passer tellement de dossiers..."

"Il s'agit du dossier que tu étais venu apporter chez moi."

Harry se tourna vers lui.

"Pardon ?"

"Le dossier que tu m'as apporté quand je t'ai trouvé dans ma Pensine."

Harry sursauta et il ferma les yeux. Il s'en souvenait maintenant : Kingsley lui avait demandé d'apporter un dossier au blond, un dossier qu'il n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir.

"Tu as pu l'ouvrir ?" Demanda-t-il en reportant son regard sur le dossier.

"Il s'est ouvert ce matin. C'est un dossier scellé : il ne s'ouvre qu'au moment choisi par l'envoyeur."

"Humm. Je vois. Et qu'y avait-il dedans ?" Demanda-t-il d'un air qu'il voulait désintéressé.

"Regarde par toi-même."

Harry retourna le dossier pour avoir la couverture face à lui et, délicatement, l'ouvrit. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la première page, et il lut.

_Par ordre de Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministre de la Magie et Président du Magenmagot._

_Monsieur,_

_Nous vous informons par la présente qu'après réunion du Magenmagot, nous avons pris la décision suivante :_

_Le dénommé Draco Lucius Malfoy, né le 5 juin 1980, employé en qualité de Médicomage/Guérisseur au Ministère de la magie, est à présent autorisé à voyager en dehors de Grande Bretagne._

_Nous levons donc l'injonction prise lors de votre procès, et ce à compté de réception de ce document._

Le document était signé par Kingsley ainsi que par la Vice-Présidente du Magenmagot, une certaine Aritha Belkins.

Harry leva les yeux vers Draco et le regarda un instant sans rien dire.

"Tu...tu es libre ?" Finit-il par balbutier, incrédule. "Vraiment libre ?"

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête.

Le visage d'Harry se fendit d'un sourire et il éclata de rire.

"Mais c'est génial ! Tu te rends compte ? Normalement tu aurais dû attendre des _années_ pour avoir une telle chose !"

Draco l'observa un instant avant de se permettre un léger sourire.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui a motivé cette décision, mais je ne devrais pas tarder à le savoir. J'ai rendez-vous avec le Ministre le jour de notre reprise."

"Est-ce vraiment important ?" Demanda Harry en lâchant un petit rire.

Puis, reprenant son sérieux, il posa son regard sur le blond. Il était venu le voir, lui, pour lui montrer, pour partager sa joie et sa confusion. Il n'avait pas gardé ça pour lui. Il l'avait intégré.

Son sourire se fit plus chaleureux et il tendit une main pour la poser sur celle du blond.

"Je suis vraiment content pour toi, Draco."

Le blond l'observa un moment, confus, puis, d'un geste brusque, se leva pour se pencher sur lui. Harry n'eut pas le temps de suivre ce geste, qu'il sentit les lèvres du blond se poser sur les siennes.

Il ferma les yeux et, aussitôt, sentit ses mains se poser sur la tête et la nuque du blond, pour le rapprocher de lui. C'était un baiser timide, mais ferme et Harry ouvrit la bouche pour en avoir plus. A cet instant, le blond se recula, insensible au grognement que poussa le brun en le sentant s'éloigner.

"Tu empestes l'alcool." Lui lança Draco.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et eut le temps de voir le blond lui lancer un petit sourire en coin avant que ce dernier ne se redresse, n'empoigne son dossier ainsi que sa cape avant de disparaître dans le hall.

Harry passa une main sur son visage et laissa sa tête retomber sur le dossier du canapé. Il glissa sur le côté et s'allongea, les yeux hagards. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, ses yeux se fermèrent et il sombra dans le sommeil.

A suivre.

* * *

**C'est tout pour ce prologue ! Je vais essayer de ne pas trop traîner pour entrer dans le vif du sujet, enfin vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre !**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 1 !**

**Elendil-sama**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous. Comme promis, voici le chapitre 1 de notre nouvelle Fanfic. Comme je l'ai dit à certains d'entre vous, j'ai décidé de rédiger des chapitres plus courts afin de pouvoir poster de façon régulière. Je me suis posée un rythme d'1 chapitre toutes les 2 semaines.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont commenté le prologue ainsi qu'Amore Verdare, je suis toujours aussi emballée et touchée par vos messages.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Harry manqua de tomber à la renverse en arrivant dans le hall de l'Atrium. Il lui fallut un instant pour se redresser et s'appuyer sur le mur en pierre qui constituait l'âtre de la cheminée dans laquelle il venait d'apparaître.

Il s'était réveillé dans le salon, à l'endroit même où Draco l'avait laissé, le dos engourdi et la nuque nouée. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour se remémorer les événements de la veille et il avait posé un regard rêveur à l'endroit où le blond s'était installé.

Il fut soudainement sorti de ses pensées par un violent coup au niveau de ses chevilles et il manqua de tomber à la renverse. Il tituba hors de l'âtre et se retourna pour voir le nouvel arrivant.

"Désolé, j'étais un peu...Ron !"

Le roux venait de se redresser, l'air particulièrement grognon. Néanmoins, son visage s'adoucit en apercevant son ami.

"Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à rêvasser dans la cheminée ?" Demanda-t-il en s'époussetant les épaules.

"J'ai mal dormi hier soir." Répondit Harry en passant une main sur sa nuque.

"Ah bon ? Tu as fait quoi ?" Demanda Ron alors qu'ils entamaient leur marche vers les ascenseurs.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas lui dire que Draco lui avait rendu visite. D'ailleurs, il lui cachait la plupart des visites du blond. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était que Ron apprenne sa relation avec Draco Malfoy. Pas maintenant. Il savait très bien que, malgré le changement qui s'était opéré dans la façon dont le roux se comportait avec le blond, il n'accepterait jamais une telle relation.

Et puis, il voulait se donner le temps de savoir où il en était avec Draco. Où ils étaient prêts à aller dans leur relation. Le blond accepterait-il de se rendre public de la sorte ?

"Alors ?" Continua Ron.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut sauvé par une voix grave qui résonna derrière eux.

"Bonjour, Auror Potter, Auror Weasley."

Les deux amis se retournèrent pour faire face à Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Ministre." Le saluèrent les deux Aurors.

"J'aurais besoin de toi dans mon bureau, Harry." Reprit le ministre en se tournant vers le brun.

Harry acquiesça et, après un signe de tête en direction de Ron, emboîta le pas au ministre. Une fois seuls dans l'ascenseur, Kingsley s'adressa en lui tout en continuant de regarder devant lui.

"Tu as bien profité de ta période de repos ?"

"Oui." Répondit Harry.

"Comment se sont passées les funérailles ?"

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, tentant de lire le visage de l'ex Auror, mais le ministre était impassible.

"Comme tous les enterrements."

"Je comprends."

Ils continuèrent leur montée en silence et pénétrèrent ensemble dans le hall du premier étage. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers la porte du bureau, Harry se rendit compte qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un devant.

"Malfoy." Le salua Kingsley alors qu'ils arrivaient à son niveau.

Draco se tourna vers eux et se pencha légèrement en guise de salut.

"Ministre. Potter."

Harry sursauta en entendant le blond l'appeler par son nom. Il tenta de camoufler ce geste en passant à nouveau une main sur sa nuque et son regard évita celui du blond. Maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour dans le monde du travail, ils devraient s'habituer à se parler de manière plus formelle.

"Bonjour Malfoy." Répondit-il.

Les trois hommes entrèrent dans le bureau et Harry aperçut un homme près de la fenêtre. L'homme était grand et élancé, habillé d'une robe sombre qui accentuait la raideur de sa silhouette. Il se tourna en les entendant entrer et Harry reconnut le secrétaire de Kingsley, Francis London.

"Bonjour monsieur le Ministre." Dit-il en pointant sa baguette vers la cheminée. "Je m'occupais de réchauffer le bureau avant votre arrivée. Je pensais que vous ne seriez pas là avant encore une demi-heure."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que London faisait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder dans sa direction et il fronça les sourcils. Certes, Harry l'avait désigné comme suspect numéro 1 dans l'affaire de l'attentat du café de Horflied, mais son interrogatoire l'avait vite disculpé. Alors pourquoi avait-il un tel comportement ? Lui en voulait-il de l'avoir accusé à tort ?

"Nous avions une réunion importante avant de commencer le programme d'aujourd'hui." Lui répondit Kingsley en prenant place à son bureau.

Il fit signe aux deux jeunes hommes de s'asseoir et attendit que London ne sorte en refermant la porte avant de prendre la parole.

"Je vous ai fait venir ici au sujet d'un événement majeur qui va occuper le ministère pendant toute cette année."

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais Draco le devança avant qu'il n'ait le temps de demander plus amples explications.

"Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers."

"Exact." Répondit Kingsley. "Tu te souviens avoir rencontré les chefs de Département de la coopération magique internationale français et japonais ?"

"Oh !" Sursauta Harry. "Oui, je m'en souviens. J'avais totalement oublié avec hum... les événements qui ont suivi."

"C'est compréhensible. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est un événement majeur, qui mobilisera une bonne partie de nos effectifs. Comme à chaque tournoi, nous envoyons une équipe d'Aurors à l'école organisatrice."

Dans un élan de nostalgie, Harry se rappela d'Alastor Maugrey, qu'il avait rencontré lors du tournoi auquel il avait lui-même participé. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait cru, avant de se rendre compte que l'Auror en question n'était autre que Barty Croupton junior, Mangemort qui avait pris la place de Maugrey après l'avoir kidnappé.

Mais le tournoi faisait resurgir d'autre souvenirs, beaucoup moins plaisants. Dans un flash, il revit le visage souriant de Cedric Diggory et son sourire se changea soudainement en une expression de surprise alors qu'un puissant jet de lumière verte le propulsait au sol. Et dans la tête du brun, un rire aigu et froid retentit soudain.

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs d'un autre temps et il sentit Draco se redresser près de lui sans pour autant faire de geste dans sa direction. Kingsley sembla également discerner son égarement car il posa sur lui un rare regard bienveillant.

"Nous allons tout faire pour éviter que les événements passés ne se reproduisent."

Harry hocha la tête et, voulant changer le sujet de la conversation au plus vite, reprit.

"Au fait, les Bulgares ne participent pas au tournoi cette année ?"

"Non. Leur nouveau Ministre de la Magie a préféré se retirer de l'événement."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Harry, interloqué.

"Aucune idée. Mais ça nous donne l'occasion de découvrir un autre pays. Ce sera leur perte."

Harry acquiesça et le ministre se tourna vers Draco.

"Si je vous ai demandé de venir, Malfoy, c'est que j'ai du nouveau sur l'organisation du tournoi." Reprit-il en se tournant vers le blond. "Des informations qui vous concernent indirectement."

Sans un mot, Draco posa sa sacoche sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit pour en sortir le dossier qu'il avait apporté chez Harry la veille. Il le posa sur le bureau et Kingsley le fit glisser vers lui avant de l'ouvrir.

"Comme vous l'avez lu, nous avons décidé de révoquer la décision du Magenmagot prise lors de votre jugement en 1998 qui vous interdisait de sortir du territoire britannique."

"Oui." Répondit Draco, et Harry sentit une légère tension dans le ton de sa voix.

"La raison en est simple : cette année la directrice de Beauxbatons, Mme Maxime, a demandé à ce qu'une des étapes du tournoi se déroule dans son école."

Harry se redressa dans son siège, sa curiosité piquée.

"Ah bon ? Une étape en France ? Mais ça n'est jamais arrivé, si ?"

"En effet." Répondit Kingsley en sortant sa baguette de l'intérieur de sa robe. "Mais beaucoup de choses ont changé entre temps. Le tournoi des Trois Sorciers a débuté comme un événement européen. C'est aussi la première fois qu'un pays d'Asie participe au tournoi."

"Mais ça doit faire plus de travail pour le ministère, non ?"

Kingsley lui lança un petit sourire.

"Oui. Mais nous aurons la collaboration du ministère de la magie français. Nous espérons pouvoir nous diviser la charge de travail."

Il pointa sa baguette sur une page blanche du dossier. Une faible lumière bleue entoura la page pendant quelques secondes avant de disparaître. Harry se pencha un peu pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais la page resta blanche, vide. Il leva un regard interrogateur vers Kingsley mais le ministre secoua la tête d'une manière presque imperceptible. Néanmoins, Harry comprit le message : ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler.

Kingsley referma le dossier et le tendit à Draco, qui le prit sans aucun mot. Puis le ministre rangea sa baguette et se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

"Comme tu participeras déjà au tournoi en tant que jury, je pense qu'il est logique de ton équipe soit assigné à la sécurité de l'école." Continua Kingsley. "Vous n'aurez donc pas d'autre mission pendant toute la durée du tournoi."

"Voilà quelque chose qui fera plaisir à Ron." Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

"Oui, enfin il s'agit là d'une mission d'un niveau élevé, il faudra que cette équipe soit irréprochable. Je ne tolérerai aucun faux pas, on ne peut pas se le permettre. Si les gens ne se sentent pas en sécurité chez nous, ils ne reviendront pas, et ça, ça pourrait être catastrophique pour le tourisme ou le commerce international. Nous avions évité le pire la dernière fois grâce à de nombreuses pirouettes diplomatiques, mais cette année, nous devons être parfaits. Pas de mission secrète ou de décisions non approuvées par le ministère. C'est clair ?"

Harry acquiesça et, du coin de l'œil, vit Draco en faire de même.

"Très bien. Je vous ferai un _briefing_ d'ici quelques jours. Vous êtes libres."

Harry et Draco se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau en silence. En se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs, Harry se tourna vers le comptoir derrière lequel Ginny travaillait depuis plusieurs mois. L'endroit était vide, et il se demanda si la plus jeune des Weasley n'avait pas démissionné.

"Elle n'arrive pas avant 9h." Entendit-il près de lui et il se tourna vers Draco.

Le blond ne le regarda pas et pénétra dans l'ascenseur. Néanmoins, Harry ne put manquer la tension qui marqua soudainement la mâchoire du blond. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, lui assurer que son intérêt pour Ginny n'était qu'amical, mais le blond le devança.

"Je dois passer voir notre Guérisseur-en-chef pour qu'il me donne les ingrédients dont j'aurai besoin pour mon entraînement de cet après midi."

"Oh." Répondit Harry, qui reconnut aussitôt la tentative de détournement. "D'accord. J'expliquerai à Ron et Neville ce que vient de nous dire Kingsley."

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et Draco sortit. Harry observa les lignes de son dos alors qui passait devant lui, puis l'appela en appuyant sur un bouton afin de garder les portes ouvertes. Draco se retourna.

"Comme nous avons plus d'une heure pour le déjeuner, Hermione et Ron nous ont invité à manger."

Draco leva un sourcil et croisa les bras.

"Tant mieux pour vous, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?"

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas où le blond voulait en venir.

"Euh...quand je dis nous, ça veut dire Neville, Ron, moi..."

"Oui, j'avais compris." Le coupa Draco avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

"...et toi." Finit Harry.

Il vit le blond cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, seul signe de sa surprise. Harry ne put retenir un petit rire et il vit le blond froncer les sourcils.

"Moi ?" Répéta-t-il après un moment.

"Oui, toi. Ca te surprend ?"

"Granger et moi ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié." Répondit le blond d'une voix sèche.

"Et tu lui as sauvé la vie, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié." Répliqua Harry avec un large sourire.

Draco le regarda un instant, interdit, puis il s'avança vers lui, pour ne plus se trouver qu'à quelques centimètres. Harry sentit son sourire s'effacer légèrement tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient soudainement.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout pour me faire paraître gentil ?" Lui demanda Draco dans un murmure.

"Parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un te rappelle ta véritable nature de temps en temps." Répondit Harry.

Le blond continua de le fixer, et Harry aperçut une lueur féroce dans son regard. Il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, comme si la température ambiante avait augmenté d'un seul coup. Puis, sans prévenir, Draco fit un pas en arrière et joignit ses mains derrière son dos dans une position plus composée.

"Très bien. Je serai présent."

"Vraiment ?" Demanda Harry en clignant des yeux pour reprendre pied.

Draco lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"Je ne comprends pas. Tu veux que je vienne ou non ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi facile de te convaincre."

Le blond se redressa et ses lèvres se resserrèrent pour ne plus former qu'une seule ligne. Harry retint un petit rire en voyant cette expression qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

"On se voit à midi alors."

Harry lui lança un dernier sourire puis se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, tentant de maîtriser les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

* * *

En arrivant dans la cheminée qui donnait sur le salon de Ron et Hermione, Harry resta un moment immobile. Il n'était pas revenu chez le couple depuis le soir où Hermione avait été enlevée. Il déglutit avec peine en faisant quelques pas en avant et il entendit le roux apparaître dans son dos.

Ron se dirigea vers le hall et retira sa cape, qu'il accrocha au porte manteau situé dans l'entrée.

"Hermione ! On est là !"

Mais seul le silence leur répondit. Ron l'appela à nouveau, sans réponse. Le roux soupira.

"Elle doit encore être plongée dans un de ses bouquins. Si seulement on avait un Elf de maison pour aller la prévenir. J'en ai marre de monter la chercher à chaque fois !"

Harry laissa échapper un rire et suivit le roux du regard alors que ce dernier se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Puis il alla accrocher sa propre cape, humant les odeurs épicées qui émanaient de la cuisine. Son estomac émit un grognement et il se laissa attirer par les saveurs flottant dans l'air.

Il traversa le living et se figea en entendant des bruits venant de la cuisine. Hermione était-elle là après tout ? Il s'avança prudemment et contourna le plan de travail pour se tourner vers l'évier.

"Hermione ?"

Mais ce n'était pas la brune qui se tenait devant le frigo ouvert, mais une femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui retombaient sur son dos en fines bouclettes. En l'entendant, elle se tourna et ses yeux légèrement exorbités croisèrent ceux du brun.

"Oh, salut Harry."

"Luna !" S'écria le brun en s'avançant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Il n'avait pas revu la blonde depuis la fin de la Guerre, et il se sentit quelque peu embarrassé en se détachant d'elle.

"Hermione ne m'avait pas dit que tu venais ! Comment vas-tu ?"

"Oh, ça va." Lui répondit-elle de sa voix rêveuse. "Je travaille avec papa pour son magazine. C'est très intéressant."

Harry lui sourit chaleureusement, puis il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

"Salut Luna !" Lança Ron. "Hermione vient de me dire que tu étais là. Venez vous asseoir !"

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers le salon et prirent place à table. Harry prit le temps d'observer la jeune blonde. En trois ans, Luna n'avait pas vraiment changé. Elle avait réussi à garder son air rêveur malgré les horreurs de la Guerre, et Harry sentit un sentiment de fierté l'envahir. Elle avait toujours été forte, Luna. Il revit la maison des Lovegood et le plafond de la chambre de Luna. Avait-elle gardé sa peinture représentant les personnes qu'elle considérait à l'époque comme ses seuls amis ?

"Harry !"

Harry fut arraché de ses pensées et se tourna à temps pour voir Hermione se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

"Malfoy ne vient pas ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit-il en feignant l'indifférence.

"Tu penses qu'il nous en voudra si on commence sans lui ? Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps..."

"Non, non, vas y." S'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Il lança un regard nerveux vers l'âtre de la cheminée. Où était-il passé ? Il fut soudain pris d'un doute. Le blond allait-il vraiment refuser de venir ?

Alors qu'il allait reporter son attention sur la conversation en cours, une explosion de flammes vertes le fit sursauter et tous se tournèrent vers la cheminée. Une silhouette apparut dans l'âtre, tournant rapidement sur elle-même. Mais le cœur d'Harry se serra en apercevant la personne qui sortait de la cheminée en s'époussetant.

"Tu es en retard, Ginny !" Entendit-il Ron lancer.

"Désolée !" Répondit Ginny. "Je terminais d'envoyer des papiers pour Kingsley. Salut Luna !"

La rousse contourna la table pour saluer Luna et prit place à côté d'Harry, qu'elle salua rapidement. Harry tenta de prendre une posture décontractée et il se tourna vers Hermione, qui arrivait avec plusieurs plateaux flottant derrière elle.

"Besoin d'aide, Mione ?"

"Merci, Harry, mais je me débrouille." Lui sourit-il, avant de lancer un regard plein de tendresse vers Ron, qui avait bondit de sa chaise pour lui prendre les assiettes des mains.

Ron déposa les assiettes sur la table et Harry ne put réprimer un sifflement admiratif.

"Woa, Hermione, on se croirait à Poudlard."

"C'est gentil." Répondit Hermione avec un léger sourire. "Totalement faux, mais gentil."

Cette fois-ci, Harry laissa échapper un rire, qui fut coupé par une nouvelle explosion au niveau de la cheminée.

Harry se tourna, sans doute un peu trop vite, à temps pour apercevoir Draco sortir de la cheminée. Il sentit son cœur accélérer son rythme au creux de son torse et il remarqua aussitôt la tension qui habitait la silhouette du blond.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et Draco resta immobile, regardant un point situé largement au-dessus de leur tête.

"Veuillez excuser mon retard." Annonça-t-il.

"Bienvenue, Malfoy." Lança Hermione en pénétrant à nouveau dans la pièce.

Elle se dirigea vers le blond et s'immobilisa devant lui lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle hésita un instant, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, un signe qu'Harry reconnut immédiatement.

Draco tendit une main vers elle et Hermione baissa les yeux pour apercevoir une bouteille d' hydromel _Knotgrass_. La brune prit la bouteille avec un sourire et invita le blond à prendre place face à Harry.

Harry observa le blond alors qu'il s'asseyait, tentant au mieux de paraître à l'aise, mais échouant complètement. Le haut de son corps était trop rigide, ses mâchoires serrées trop étroitement. Avec un pincement au cœur, Harry se demanda depuis combien de temps Draco n'avait pas été invité quelque part. Pendant des années, le blond n'avait dû côtoyer personne à part sa mère. Harry avait compris que les camarades de formation du blond au métier de Guérisseur n'avaient pas été tendre avec lui.

Il vit Draco saluer d'un signe de tête Ron et Luna, puis son regard se porta sur Ginny et il vit ses yeux gris se durcir. Harry n'eut pas à se tourner vers sa voisine de table pour comprendre pourquoi.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi vous l'avez invité, _lui_ ?" L'entendit-il s'insurger.

"Ginny." Répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Mais la rousse ne le regarda pas, ses yeux noisettes étaient braqués sur Draco, qui la regardait sans ciller.

"Ginny." Répondit Ron. "Malfoy fait partie de notre équipe. Je sais que c'est dur à comprendre après..." Il jeta un regard furtif vers le blond. "Notre passé, mais il s'est largement racheté."

"Je n'y crois pas." Siffla la rousse, et Harry la vit poser une main sur la poche droite de sa jupe, où devait sans doute se trouver sa baguette.

"C'est vrai que c'est assez étrange." Répliqua Luna en observant le blond à son tour.

Le regard de la blonde n'avait aucune trace d'animosité, elle regardait Draco avec la même curiosité qu'elle aurait montré en observant une créature inconnue.

"Tu es Draco Malfoy." Dit-elle.

Draco, les yeux toujours sur Ginny, acquiesça sèchement.

"Tu n'étais pas très gentil à Poudlard." Puis, après une pause. "Tu te souviens de la fois où tes amis et toi nous aviez attrapés pour nous emmener dans le bureau d'Ombrage ?"

Harry laissa échapper un soupir. Luna montrait à nouveau cette franchise un peu dérangeante qui faisait d'elle cet être à part. Il ressentit soudain une envie de rire se mélanger à son malaise.

"Ginny t'avait lancé un sortilège de Chauve-Furie."

Harry sursauta et reporta son attention sur le blond. Il avait complètement oublié ce détail, qui s'était produit lors de leur cinquième année.

"Oui, je m'en souviens." Répondit Draco, et Harry comprit enfin pourquoi le blond ne daignait détourner son regard de la jeune femme depuis son arrivée.

"Ginny." Reprit Harry en se tournant vers elle. "Nous avons tous accepté Malfoy dans notre équipe. Il serait temps que tu en fasses autant."

Ginny laissa échapper un rire jaune et, finalement, se tourna vers Harry, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux.

"Tu plaisantes ? Comment veux-tu que j'accepte ce furet répugnant, ce fils de Mangemort, ce...ce..."

Mais la rousse fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'Hermione, qui avait ouvert la bouteille d'hydromel.

"J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette marque par des gens du bureau, il paraît que c'est la mei..."

Elle s'arrêta devant la table, sentant sans doute la tension ambiante, et releva la tête.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai raté quelque chose ?"

"Oh, je me demandais juste ce que ce sale Serpentard faisait à notre table." Répondit Ginny.

Hermione la regarda, interloquée, avant de répondre.

"Il fait partie de l'équipe, il est normal qu'il soit invité."

"Ah bon ?" Rétorqua Ginny en se levant. "Non Hermione, ce n'est pas normal. Vous semblez tous oublier qui il est !"

"Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je m'en aille." Lança soudain le blond en se levant à son tour.

"Non !" S'exclama Harry en faisant de même.

"Malfoy, assieds-toi s'il te plait." Répondit Hermione.

"Vraiment, je gêne."

"Malfoy, tu n'as pas à..." Commença Harry.

"Laisse-le partir !" Lança Ginny.

"Asseyez-vous..." Tenta à nouveau Hermione.

"Ginny, là tu vas trop loin." Répliqua Harry en lui lançant un regard lourd de reproche.

"Moi ? J'exagère ? Tu veux rire ?"

"J'y vais."

"ASSEYEZ-VOUS !"

Tout le monde se figea et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la jeune femme. Son visage avait pris une couleur brique et elle serrait sa bouteille d'hydromel un peu trop fort.

"Malfoy, assieds-toi...Maintenant !" Ajouta-t-elle en voyant le blond prêt à répliquer. "Toi aussi Harry."

Puis, elle vint poser sa bouteille sur la table et se tourna vers Ginny.

"Ginny. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, vraiment. Nous avons tous eu un passé commun assez houleux. Mais, sans parler des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ce qu'il a fait à l'époque, il s'est largement racheté depuis."

"Rien de ce qu'il pourra faire ne pourrait racheter ses actes." Lança Ginny.

"Il m'a sauvé la vie." Rétorqua Hermione. "Je lui dois la vie et cela lui donne le droit de s'asseoir à ma table. Si après ça, tu ne veux toujours pas le voir, alors tu peux t'en aller."

Un silence lourd tomba sur la pièce et Harry observa Hermione. Malgré sa pâleur et le faible tremblement qu'il apercevait sur ses mains, elle semblait aussi ferme que pouvait l'être la brune. Ginny et Hermione ne se disputaient pas souvent, mais lorsqu'elles le faisaient, elles ne disaient pas les choses à moitié.

Ginny quant à elle semblait avoir atteint un niveau d'animosité qui faisait flamboyer ses yeux.

"Très bien." Répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée, prit une poignée de poudre verte, et pénétra dans l'âtre.

"Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre quand il vous poignardera dans le dos. C'est dans sa nature."

Et sur ces mots, elle jeta la poudre de Cheminette au sol, et disparut dans une explosion de flammes.

Il y eut un lourd silence de quelques secondes, puis, à la grande surprise d'Harry, Hermione se tourna vers Draco.

"Je suis vraiment désolée. J'espère que cet épisode ne t'aura pas donné envie de partir."

Draco l'observa un moment avant de lancer un regard circulaire aux autres convives. Ne sentant sans doute aucune hostilité de leur part, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

"Très bien. Alors, à table."

* * *

"Je vais voir Neville, il doit être sorti de sa réunion." Lança Ron en arrivant dans l'Atrium.

"Très bien." Lui répondit Harry. "On se retrouve au bureau."

Harry et Draco se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs, sans un mot. Après le départ de Ginny, l'ambiance s'était réchauffée petit à petit et Harry avait vu le blond se détendre au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Il n'avait également pu s'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont Hermione se comportait avec le blond. La brune avait été aux petits soins, resservant l'assiette du blond, remplissant son verre vide, lui demandant si tout allait bien.

_"Il m'a sauvé la vie. Je lui dois la vie."_

Et soudain, la voix d'Albus Dumbledore résonna dans sa tête, lui rappelant des mots qu'il lui avait adressé il y avait des années de cela.

_"Lorsqu'un sorcier sauve la vie d'un autre sorcier, il crée un certain lien entre eux. Il s'agit là de la magie à son niveau le plus profond, le plus impénétrable."_

Harry avait expérimenté un tel lien. Il avait sauvé la vie de Peter Pettigrow lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence l'incapacité de Queudver à le tuer lorsque Voldemort en donna l'ordre. De quelle nature était le lien qui s'était crée entre Draco et Hermione ? Quelles en seraient les conséquences ?

"Alors, tu n'es pas trop déçu ?"

Harry leva la tête vers Draco, tiré de ses pensées. Le blond semblait l'observer depuis un moment.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi serais-je déçu ?"

"Et bien, ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu." Répondit Draco alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le bureau.

"C'est vrai. Mais ça n'était pas ta faute. Ginny n'a jamais été très douée pour cacher ses émotions." Répliqua Harry en prenant place à son bureau.

"J'avais compris."

Harry leva la tête pour voir le blond se poster devant l'une des fenêtres sur le mur d'en face. Le brun se leva à son tour et s'avança vers lui.

"Tu sais, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, au fond..."

Draco se tourna vers lui, un sourcils levé.

"Ah bon ? Tu n'as pas suivi la conversation ?"

"Si, mais Ginny...n'oublie pas qu'ils ont perdu un frère à cause des Mangemorts."

"Je ne me souviens pas avoir tué Fred Weasley."

"Je sais." Reprit Harry en posant une main sur son épaule. "Je sais. C'est pour ça que personne ne l'a soutenu. Il lui faut du temps."

Draco ne répondit pas mais Harry le sentit se figer et il tourna la tête vers lui. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa main s'était aventurée sous le col de la robe du blond et caressait la peau blanche.

"Ca te dérange ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui sortit comme un murmure.

Draco secoua légèrement la tête et Harry aventura le bout de ses doigts dans les cheveux du blond, situés à la base de sa nuque. Il vit Draco fermer les yeux quelques secondes et il voulut soudain lui parler, lui dire que tout aller s'arranger, que lui, Harry, allait tout faire pour que personne ne le blâme, ne l'insulte.

Il sursauta soudain en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière eux et Draco bondit sur le côté, s'arrachant à son toucher. Harry se tourna et passa la main que le blond venait de quitter dans ses propres cheveux alors que Ron et Neville entraient.

"On revient de chez Kingsley." Annonça Ron.

"Ah ?" Répondit Harry en s'avançant vers lui, refusant de regarder Draco. "Du nouveau au sujet du tournoi ?"

"Non. Il nous a demandé d'effectuer une descente."

Harry leva les sourcils, interloqué. Une descente ? Il n'en avait jamais faite, mais il avait déjà entendu Dean en parler lors de leurs nombreuses nuits passées à terminer leurs dossiers. Dean était friand de ce genre de missions, qui, d'après lui, apportaient leur lot d'adrénaline.

Ron lui tendit un dossier bleu qu'il ouvrit. Il en parcourut le contenu rapidement avant de lever les yeux vers son équipe.

"Apparemment, le ministère a reçu un appel anonyme dénonçant des activités illégales de type marché noir." Annonça-t-il. "Un groupe de sorciers s'adonneraient à des échanges d'artefacts illégaux. La mission consiste donc à tenter de les attraper en pleine transaction pour pouvoir les juger et pour avoir quelques-uns de leurs clients."

"Aaah, les joies de la descente !" S'exclama Ron en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

Harry ne put réprimer un sourire.

"Eh bien, asseyez-vous, nous allons voir ça en détails avant de décider d'une date."

Les quatre jeunes hommes prirent place alors qu'Harry disposait les diverses feuilles sur son bureau. Après tout, ils n'avaient rien à faire avant plusieurs semaines, alors une descente serait parfaite pour les occuper.

Et puis, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver ?

**A suivre**

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. L'histoire commence doucement, mais elle prendra son rythme à partir du prochain chapitre.**

**Prochaine update : dans 2 semaines.**

**Le chapitre 2 est déjà en cours d'écriture...dans ma tête !**

**Elendil-sama**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tous ! Comme promis, me voilà de retour, deux semaines après le chapitre 1 pour la suite ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que ce début de Fanfiction vous plait. Un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, comme toujours, ça me remplit de joie !**

**Voilà voilà donc sans plus attendre, la suite !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Mancipium Carnis**

**Chapitre 2**

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de contentement en sentant deux doigts glisser timidement dans ses cheveux. Il ne put retenir un sourire amusé face à la retenue qu'il ressentait chez le jeune homme assis près de lui.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le salon d'Harry, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis un mois. Cette fois-ci, le brun était allongé sur le sofa, la tête posée sur un coussin, à quelques centimètres du blond. Cette position lui permettait de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs vers le Guérisseur, dont le regard se perdait souvent aux quatre coins de la pièce, observant l'environnement du brun.

Ce soir, la conversation avait tourné autour de la coupe d'Europe de Quidditch, et chacun y était allé de son pronostic. Fidèle à lui-même, Harry misait tout sur les Chudley Cannons, son équipe favorite. Draco ne s'était pas gêné pour lui assurer qu'il serait mieux pour lui qu'il s'attende à être terriblement déçu. D'après lui, cela faisait quatre ans que les Chudley Cannons n'avaient pas dépassé les quarts de finale.

Après s'être longuement chamaillés à ce sujet, le silence avait enveloppé la pièce. Néanmoins, il ne s'agissait pas d'un silence embarrassant ; il leur arrivait souvent de rester un moment sans parler.

Alors qu'Harry fermait les yeux pour mieux savourer cette caresse inattendue, la voix du blond s'éleva, basse et légèrement rauque.

"Tu n'as jamais pensé à devenir joueur de Quidditch ?"

Les yeux toujours fermés, Harry fronça les sourcils et réfléchit quelques secondes.

"Si. En fait, je l'ai souhaité pendant quelques années, surtout après avoir vu la Coupe du monde. Et puis, j'ai découvert le métier d'Auror, et j'ai su que c'était ce que je voulais faire."

"Je ne savais pas que c'était une vocation." Répondit le blond. "Je pensais que tu avais saisi le premier poste qu'on t'avais proposé à ton retour du monde moldu."

"Non, j'ai voulu être Auror dès ma quatrième année à Poudlard. C'était le seul métier qui m'aurait permis de m'armer contre Voldemort."

Il sentit la main du blond se contracter sensiblement, mais ce dernier ne releva pas.

"Mais une fois toute menace éliminée, pourquoi devenir Auror après tout ?" Demanda-t-il.

A nouveau, Harry prit le temps de réfléchir. Il s'était déjà posé ces questions, mais n'y avait jamais vraiment répondu.

"Je pense que...dans un certain sens..." Il s'arrêta pour laisser échapper un petit rire. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça...Voldemort avait raison."

Cette fois-ci, il sentit le blond sursauter et il rouvrit les yeux pour croiser deux perles grises l'observant avec aberration.

"Lorsque je suis allé au Ministère en pensant que Voldemort avait Sirius," Reprit-il, ignorant la poigne qui se referma sur son cœur à la mention de son beau père. "Hermione m'a dit quelque chose. Elle m'a dit que Voldemort pariait sans doute sur ma tendance à vouloir jouer le héros."

Il releva à nouveau les yeux, à temps pour voir Draco tenter de réprimer un rictus, en vain.

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il, piqué.

"Non, je me disais juste que c'était vraiment peu dire."

"La ferme." Répondit Harry, sans pour autant pouvoir retenir son propre sourire. "Il avait raison sur un point : je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aider les gens. C'est plus fort que moi. Alors quand Kingsley m'a proposé de devenir Auror, j'ai dit oui. Voldemort est peut-être mort, mais il n'était pas le seul méchant sur Terre, pas vrai ?"

Draco ne répondit pas, mais la main dans les cheveux du brun se fit plus tendre.

"Au fait." Reprit Harry. "On cherche des idées pour organiser l'enterrement de vie de jeune homme pour Ron. Ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant, mais mieux vaut s'y prendre à l'avance."

Le blond resta silencieux.

"Ça ne t'intéresse pas ?" Demanda Harry.

"Si, c'est juste que j'ai...encore du mal."

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

"J'ai grandi dans le mépris de la famille Weasley, et eux dans celui des Malfoy. Alors être invité au mariage d'un _Traitre à son sang_ et d'une _Sang de Bourbe_...ça fait un changement."

Harry leva les yeux vers le blond. Ces mots, autrefois prononcé dans un ton de dégoût, blessant, sonnaient à présent faux dans sa bouche. Sans doute car le blond n'y donnait plus tout son cœur. Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller face aux changements qui s'étaient produits chez le blond.

"Ron sera ravi que tu viennes."

"Sans doute, mais qu'en sera-t-il des autres Weasley ? Tu penses qu'ils m'accueilleront à bras ouvert le jour du mariage ? Tu as vu comment sa sœur a réagi."

"Ginny peut être assez...brusque dans ses réactions. Il ne faut pas t'en faire."

"Comment veux-tu que je ne m'en fasse pas ?" Répliqua Draco en se levant.

Harry l'observa s'avancer vers la cheminée, la tête baissée vers les flammes. La lueur orangée accentua la silhouette droite et rigide du blond.

"Ces gens..." Reprit-il après un nouveau silence."Tu les considères comme ta famille, pas vrai ?"

"Oui." Répondit Harry.

"Alors comment peux-tu attendre de moi que je _ne m'en fasse pas_ ?"

Harry le regarda un moment, sans comprendre puis, alors que les paroles du blond prenaient leur véritable sens, il se mit en position assise. Il se leva et s'avança vers Draco, sentant sa détresse, une main se levant déjà pour le toucher, le rassurer.

"Tu as peur qu'ils ne t'acceptent pas. Qu'ils n'acceptent pas notre relation."

Draco sursauta légèrement, ne l'ayant sans doute pas entendu approcher, puis se tourna vers lui, et Harry posa une main sur sa joue. Il remarqua que le blond ne réagit pas à son toucher comme il en avait l'habitude.

"Que feras-tu si c'est le cas ?" Lui demanda le blond.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Les Weasley l'avaient toujours aimé, accueilli, soutenu. Que penseraient-ils en apprenant que celui qu'ils avaient déjà accepté comme futur beau-fils avait quitté leur fille pour un homme ? Qui plus est, pour Draco Malfoy ?

Draco sembla percevoir l'angoisse qui l'avait soudain envahi, car un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Un sourire triste et fatidique qui lui serra les entrailles. Il sentit la main du blond se saisir de la sienne et, doucement, la déloger de sa joue.

Il ne tenta pas de retenir le blond lorsque ce dernier se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, et réagit à peine au son de la porte se refermant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry arriva au ministère l'esprit ailleurs. Il n'avait pu oublier les mots prononcés par Draco, avec pour conséquence des rêves agités où les membres de la famille Weasley apparaissaient, leur visage empreint de colère et d'incompréhension.

Avec ce qu'il s'était passé, l'enlèvement de Draco, la découverte de ses souvenirs, puis son sauvetage, Harry n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à ce que pourraient dire les autres. Bien sûr, il craignait la réaction de Ron et d'Hermione, mais il n'avait pas pensé à tous les autres, à ces gens qui avaient une parfaite image de lui.

Alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans un ascenseur vide, il repensa à sa vie dans le monde moldu, à ses amis qui ne connaissaient rien d'Harry Potter et de ses aventures. Là-bas, il était James Evans, un jeune homme au passé flou, mais qui n'avait aucune obligation, aucune pression.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, chassant ces idées. Cela ne servait à rien de penser à ce qu'il aurait pu être. Il se devait de focaliser ses efforts sur sa situation actuelle. Après tout, il avait vécu pire et s'en était sorti, pas vrai ?

En arrivant dans son bureau, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que la pièce était déjà occupée. Puis, il entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge et il releva la tête pour croiser deux iris couleur noisette.

"Ginny ?"

La jeune femme était assise sur le bord du bureau de Ron, les bras croisés. Elle était dos au fenêtres et les rayons du soleil dessinaient un halo rougeâtre autour de sa chevelure. Elle décroisa les jambes sous sa jupe et se redressa.

"Je t'attendais."

Harry l'observa un moment avant de contourner son bureau pour se mettre face à elle.

"Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Non. Je voulais juste te dire que nous organisons l'anniversaire de Fleur dans deux semaines."

"Oh." Répondit Harry en baissant la tête. "Ok. Est-ce que je dois apporter quelque chose ?"

"Non. Un petit cadeau suffira." Répondit Ginny en ne le quittant pas du regard.

"Très bien." Dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Dis à Molly que je..."

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, il entendit Ginny s'avancer vers lui et, alors qu'il relevait la tête, elle l'empoigna par le col de sa robe et l'attira vers elle, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il resta figé, sentant la bouche chaude de la rousse se presser sur la sienne, et il fut assailli par une dizaine d'images tirées de se passé avec elle. Il se revit marcher à Poudlard en lui tenant la main, l'embrasser au Terrier, à la plage. Il revit l'expression de pure joie sur le visage de la rousse à son retour du monde moldu. Mais ces souvenirs avaient perdu de leur qualité, comme s'il les regardait de loin, et il ne ressentit pas ce papillonnement au creux du ventre.

Doucement, il posa les main sur les épaules de la jeune femme et se détacha d'elle. Ginny avait les yeux fermés, et il vit une larme perler le long de sa joue. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, puis laissa échapper un soupir tremblotant.

"Ginny..." Implora-t-il.

"Non." Le coupa-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

Elle se libéra de sa poigne, puis, sans lui adresser un mot, sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide. Harry passa à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux, avant de poser une main sur ses lèvres. Pour tout dire, il était tout aussi surpris qu'elle de sa réaction à ce baiser. Il avait eu peur qu'un tel geste ne fasse resurgir certaines sensations, mais son corps n'avait pas réagi. Certes, il n'avait pas eu de geste de recul ou de dégoût, il s'agissait de Ginny après tout, mais il n'avait pas eu envie de participer à cet échange. Il n'avait pas senti son cœur s'accélérer, comme c'était le cas avec Draco.

Draco.

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissait soudainement. Devait-il dire au blond ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Comment réagirait-il ? Soudain, l'envie de voir le blond le saisit, lui empoignant le cœur, et il se précipita hors de son bureau.

La veille, Draco lui avait dit qu'il commencerait la journée par un entrainement avec les autres Guérisseurs. Il trouva donc l'intégralité des salles d'entrainement occupées par des Guérisseurs entièrement concentrés sur leur travail.

Il trouva le blond dans l'avant-dernière salle et sentit ce fameux papillonnement. Comme ses collègues, Draco était penché sur sa potion, les sourcils légèrement froncés dans une expression de pure concentration. Harry l'observa couper, écraser et ajouter certains ingrédients, mélanger sa potion et se pencher pour en sentir l'odeur.

Harry sortit sa baguette et tapota légèrement sur la tablette posée sous la fenêtre et il vit le blond relever la tête, lui indiquant que l'effet sans teint de la fenêtre avait disparu. Harry vit les yeux du blond s'écarquiller légèrement en le voyant et ses joues perdre quelque peu de leur blancheur. Draco lui accorda un léger mouvement de tête avant de reprendre sa potion.

"Tu n'es pas sensé programmer la prochaine mission ?" Demanda-t-il en prenant une petite bouteille sur la table où était disposée tous les ingrédients.

"Oui, mais je voulais..."

Draco leva la tête vers lui et Harry tenta de lui faire comprendre sans mots ce qu'il voulait dire. _Je voulais te voir avant_. Le blond sembla comprendre car, cette fois, Harry le vit rosir avant de verser le contenu de sa bouteille d'une main moins assurée.

Harry avait toujours eu une sorte de sixième sens, comme une sonnette d'alarme qui parfois se mettait à retentir dans sa tête, lui indiquant un danger imminent. Il n'avait jamais su d'où lui venait cet instinct aiguisé, peut-être sa trop forte proximité avec le danger. Il avait comme appris à le reconnaître, quelques secondes avant qu'il n'apparaisse.

Il fut donc surpris d'entendre cette sirène exploser au fond de sa boîte crânienne, le clouant sur place. Il y eut une fraction de seconde pendant laquelle Harry sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis, avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, avant même qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, il fut aveuglé par une explosion qui retentit dans la salle d'entrainement. Draco disparut dans un nuage de fumée rouge et plusieurs bouteilles vinrent s'écraser contre la vitre.

Instinctivement, Harry leva un bras pour se protéger le visage, mais la vitre ne céda pas et rien ne le toucha. Il se redressa pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais la salle était toujours plongée dans un brouillard pourpre.

Harry se jeta sur la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais la trouva verrouillée. Il sortit à nouveau sa baguette mais, avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en servir, une sirène, bien réelle cette fois, retentit dans le couloir, et une voix s'éleva.

"Code bleu enclenché niveau 2. Toutes les salles d'entrainement vont être verrouillées. Code bleu enclenché niveau 2. Toutes les salles d'entrainement vont être verrouillées."

"Non !" S'écria Harry en cognant sur la porte de la salle. "Non ! Draco ! Draco !"

Mais il ne vit aucun signe de l'autre côté de la vitre, et la sirène résonant dans le couloir l'empêchait d'entendre ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur la vitre, prêt à la faire voler en éclat, avant de se raviser. Si un code bleu avait été déclenché, cela voulait dire qu'une substance inconnue ou dangereuse avait été détectée. En ouvrant la salle, il risquait de libérer cette substance et de mettre en danger l'ensemble du ministère.

Alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même, tentant désespérément de trouver une solution, il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom et se tourna pour voir Norman Petish courir vers lui, accompagné de plusieurs autres Guérisseurs.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" Lui demanda Petish en arrivant à sa hauteur. "Qui est à l'intérieur ?"

"Draco !" Répondit Harry en tentant de garder son calme. "Il...il s'entraînait à faire une potion, et puis tout d'un coup, elle lui a explosé au visage. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé !"

Petish se tourna vers la large vitre, derrière laquelle le nuage rouge s'était légèrement dissipé, mais pas assez pour apercevoir la pièce. Harry le vit froncer les sourcils et ses joues pâlirent légèrement, faisant ressortir ses tâches de rousseur.

"Quoi ?" Lui demanda aussitôt Harry.

"Je ne sais pas." Lui répondit Petish. "Ça ne ressemble à rien que je connaisse. Une fumée rouge aussi dense qui s'élève dans des spirales désordonnées...ça ne me dit rien."

Comme pour confirmer son diagnostic, il se tourna vers les autres Guérisseurs, qui lui répondirent en secouant la tête.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?!" S'exclama Harry. "Draco est encore à l'intérieur !"

A ce moment, un Guérisseur se détacha du groupe, portant une combinaison blanche. Petish se tourna vers lui avant de hocher la tête. Le Guérisseur sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte avant de poser le bout de sa baguette sur la poignée pour y donner une petite tape.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Allait-il ouvrir la porte en leur présence ? Mais ses craintes furent oubliées lorsqu'il vit la porte se métamorphoser en ce qui semblait être un sas. Le Guérisseur y pénétra et, après avoir fait quelques gestes avec sa baguette, disparut dans la fumée écarlate.

Harry dut retenir l'envie fulgurante de le suivre, et serra les poings, attendant un signe. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Draco, si lui aussi lui était arraché, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. A cette pensée, il se sentit nauséeux, et vacilla sur place, mais secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla être des heures, il vit le Guérisseur pénétrer à nouveau dans le sas avec, flottant derrière lui, une sorte de bulle transparente dans laquelle Draco gisait, inconscient. Harry sentit ses entrailles se remplir de plomb en voyant le blond inerte, et il se jeta sur le Guérisseur dès sa sortie.

"Alors ! Comment va-t-il ?"

"Il est stable." Répondit le Guérisseur, puis, en se tournant vers Petish. "Les tests préliminaires que j'ai fait montrent que la substance n'est pas dangereuse, mais il va falloir le garder en observation, voir s'il ne développe rien de grave."

Harry déglutit avec difficulté.

"Mais...il va s'en sortir ?" Demanda-t-il en les voyant s'éloigner.

"On ne peut rien dire pour l'instant." Lui répondit Petish en posant une main sur son épaule. "Ça ne sert à rien de venir avec nous, tu ne pourras pas entrer en salle de décontamination. Je te tiens au courant dès qu'on a du nouveau."

Harry porta à nouveau son regard sur Draco alors que sa bulle protectrice l'emmenait vers les ascenseurs, et il resta seul au milieu du couloir vide et silencieux, pétrifié de peur.

* * *

"Des nouvelles de Malfoy ?" Demanda Ron en voyant Harry arriver dans leur bureau.

"Il est stable." Soupira Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Pour l'instant, il n'a pas montré de réaction physique, mais ils préfèrent le garder pour la nuit."

Il s'était entretenu avec Petish pendant plus d'une heure, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Petish lui avait assuré que tous les ingrédients utilisés par le ministère provenaient d'un fournisseur sûr, avec lequel ils travaillaient depuis des siècles. Personne n'avait pu y toucher au point de n'être remarqué par personne, en particulier par des spécialistes.

A cet instant, Petish avait posé les yeux sur Draco et son regard s'était fait soucieux. Le jeune Guérisseur-en-chef s'était ensuite perdu dans ses propres pensées, avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce. Harry l'avait regardé partir, intrigué. Il n'avait jamais entendu Draco parler de Petish, et ne les savait pas proches, alors le voir réagir avec autant de force le laissa sans voix.

"Il faut qu'on laisse Malfoy de côté." Reprit-il avec un énorme effort. "On doit revoir les derniers points de la mission avant de partir."

"On y va quand même ?" Demanda Neville. "Sans Guérisseur ?"

"Je pense qu'on peut s'en passer pour ce genre de mission." Répondit Harry. "On n'a pas relevé de dangerosité particulière venant des trafiquants."

Il devait s'avouer que laisser le blond ainsi le dérangeait bien plus qu'il ne laissait transparaître. Il aurait voulu rester au chevet du blond, toute la nuit s'il le fallait, mais s'il menait sa mission à bien et dans les temps, c'est ce qu'il ferait. Et tant pis si les autres trouvaient ça étrange, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser Draco passer la nuit seul.

"Allons-y, je veux en finir au plus vite."

* * *

Ils apparurent en plein milieu d'un champ, au nord d'Exmouth, et Harry fut frappé par une bourrasque de vent iodé. Ils ne devaient pas être loin de la mer. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres asséchées et goûta le sel imprégnant le vent. Soudain, il se rappela son été passé chez Bill et Fleur après son retour, à ce temps qu'il s'était octroyé pour se réhabituer au monde, pour se détacher de cette parenthèse de deux ans.

Il secoua la tête, coupant le flot de souvenirs qui ne demandait qu'à l'envahir. Ce n'était pas le moment, pas pendant une mission.

Harry sentit quelqu'un lui donner une tape sur l'épaule et, du coin de l'œil, vit Ron pointer quelque chose devant eux. A une centaine de mètres, un carré vide trônait au milieu des hautes herbes. En s'avançant, Harry aperçut une porte en bois ancrée dans le sol. Les trois Aurors s'arrêtèrent, baguette en main et encerclèrent la porte.

"Ils ne devraient pas être plus de trois." Chuchota Harry. "Mais ils auront sans doute des baguettes alors attendons-nous à de la résistance."

Ron et Neville acquiescèrent et, après leur avoir donné les dernières directives, Harry saisit la poignée de la porte et tira. Pendant quelques secondes, la pièce en-dessous fut baignée dans la lumière orangée émise par le soleil couchant, puis Harry put apercevoir l'intérieur.

Le sous-sol semblait avoir été aménagé en une sorte de grand bazar : une centaine d'objets de toutes natures s'empilaient dans chaque recoin et quelqu'un de non aguerri aurait du mal à s'y frayer un chemin. Puis, alors qu'il observait l'énorme pendule dorée située juste en face de lui, un bruit de pas précipités retentit un peu plus loin. Quelqu'un était en train de prendre la fuite.

Harry agrippa l'échelle qui menait au sous-sol et, calant ses pieds sur les barres verticales, se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas. Il atterrit sur un tas de badges qui glissèrent sous ses pieds, mais il se rattrapa à une tête de licorne empaillée et se mit à courir en direction d'une seconde porte, située face à lui.

Derrière lui, il entendit Ron et Neville le suivre, non sans faire tomber plusieurs objets sur leur chemin. A nouveau, Harry fut assailli par un souvenir, et il revit, dans un flash, le cachot des Lestrange remplit d'objets de valeurs qu'il ne fallait surtout pas toucher, sous peine de les voir se multiplier et de se brûler.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, qui donnait sur une seconde pièce remplie d'animaux, certains vivants, d'autres en boîte, bouteille ou poudre. Il eut à peine le temps de voir une autre porte claquer avant d'être assailli par un groupe d'oiseaux aux allures effrayantes.

"Couvrez-moi !" Cria-t-il, et une série de sorts s'abattirent sur les oiseaux, laissant à Harry le passage libre.

Il fonça vers cette troisième porte à l'aspect délabré et, cette fois, ne prit pas la peine de l'ouvrir, il rentra dedans, l'arrachant de son cadre. C'est là qu'il les vit : trois hommes couraient vers une nouvelle porte, zigzagant entre les piles d'objets. De là où il était, Harry ne pouvait rien voir d'eux, car ils étaient emmitouflés dans de longues capes.

"Stop !" Cria-t-il. "Aurors ! Arrêtez-vous !"

Mais comme il s'en était douté, aucun d'eux ne s'arrêta. Il se lança donc à leur poursuite, mais les trafiquants connaissaient l'endroit mieux que lui et savaient comment se mouvoir dans ce labyrinthe d'objets frauduleux. Alors qu'Harry arrivait au centre de la pièce, déjà deux d'entre eux avaient disparu de son champ de vision, et le dernier n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur la pile de boîtes en bois collée contre le mur où se trouvait la porte.

"_DEFINDO_ !" Cria-t-il et l'intégralité de la pile se déversa sur le fugitif, qui poussa un cri étouffé avant de disparaître sous des kilos de bois.

Harry accourut vers lui et remarqua aussitôt que l'homme ne bougeait plus. Avait-il été assommé par les nombreuses boites ? Finalement, après avoir enjambé plusieurs monticules de détritus, Harry arriva à sa hauteur.

"Vous m'entendez ?" Appela-t-il, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Derrière lui, il entendit Ron et Neville arriver à sa hauteur.

"Allez-y, les deux autres sont passés par cette porte. Je m'occupe de celui-ci."

Les deux Aurors reprirent leur course et bientôt, Harry n'entendit plus leurs pas. Il reporta son regard sur la centaine de boites à ses pieds et se pencha pour commencer à les retirer afin de libérer le fuyard. Cependant, à peine eut-il empoigné la première boite qu'une main jaillit du tas de bois et se referma sur son avant-bras. Harry tenta de se libérer de cette poigne, mais il trébucha sur une boite et tomba à la renverse.

Il sentit alors une main se refermer sur son cou, et il pointa sa baguette devant lui.

"_RE_..._RELASHIO_ !"

Il sentit la main se relâcher et en profita pour faire basculer son agresseur sur le côté. Puis, pointant à nouveau sa baguette sur lui, il lui lança un sortilège d'entrave et un bruit sourd lui indiqua que l'homme venait de tomber au sol. Harry se releva en massant sa gorge, puis se dirigea vers le fuyard, sa baguette toujours pointée devant lui. Même en se tenant debout au-dessus de lui, il n'arrivait pas à voir son visage, caché derrière une large bande de tissus à l'aspect douteux.

Harry se pencha sur lui et, du bout de la baguette, écarta la bande qui traversait le visage du trafiquant de haut en bas. Le tissu glissa au sol et le regard d'Harry croisa deux yeux bleus teintés de peur. Puis, alors que les yeux du fuyard s'écarquillaient en apercevant Harry, le brun reconnut le visage bouffi, la peau blafarde et l'odeur de whisky qui émanait de Mundungus Fletcher.

* * *

Harry se tenait debout face à la vitre qui donnait sur la salle d'interrogatoire. De l'autre côté, Mundungus fumait sa pipe, les jambes croisées sur la table. Le brigand ne pouvait avoir l'air plus décontracté.

"Tu lui as parlé ?" Entendit-il dans son dos, et il aperçut le reflet de Kingsley Shacklebolt se poster près du sien.

"Pas encore." Répondit-il. Puis, après une pause. "Du nouveau concernant Malfoy ?"

Il n'avait pas voulu passer voir le blond avant d'en avoir fini avec Mundungus. Car il savait qu'une fois à ses côtés, il ne bougerait pas.

"Toujours aucun signe inquiétant. On attend qu'il se réveille pour qu'il nous explique comment il a fait sa potion et comprendre ce qui a pu mal tourner."

Harry hocha la tête, puis reporta son regard sur la salle et sur la montre située au-dessus de la tête du prisonnier : 22h10. Il voulait en finir au plus vite et ne pas perdre plus de temps que nécessaire.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et pénétra dans la pièce. Mundungus leva les yeux vers lui et, la pipe entre les dents, lui fit un signe de la tête.

"'lut Harry. Comment va ?"

Harry prit place face à lui, sortit de l'intérieur de sa robe un petit carnet corné et usé et vit les yeux de Mundungus se plisser légèrement.

"On a trouvé ça dans la seconde pièce de votre repère. L'un d'entre vous a dû essayer de s'en débarrasser. Ce sont vos clients je suppose ?"

"Jamais vu." Lui répondit Mundungus.

"Pourtant, je l'ai montré à Kingsley et il jure avoir reconnu ton écriture." Répliqua Harry.

"Ecoute petit." Lui lança Mundungus en décroisant les jambes pour se pencher sur la table. "Je suis dans le commerce depuis bien avant ta naissance. Alors cherche pas à jouer les petits Aurors avec moi."

Harry leva un sourcil amusé.

"_Commerce_ ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles tes petits trafics ? Tes vols ?"

"Vols ? Quels vols ? J'vole personne moi !" S'indigna Mundungus.

"Dois-je te rappeler la fois où je t'ai attrapé avec des objets portant le blason des Black ?"

"Sirius m'avait autorisé à prendre ces objets !" S'écria Mundungus.

"Et là, qui t'a donné la permission de prendre et revendre tous les objets qu'on a trouvé dans ta grotte ?"

"Je les ai trouvé !"

"Ah bon ?" Sourit Harry, et Mundungus aperçut l'éclat de victoire dans ses yeux. "Pourtant une bonne partie de ce qui se trouvait dans la première pièce correspond à la liste des objets volés dont nous disposons. Tu peux m'expliquer ça ?"

Mais, cette fois, Mundungus ne répondit pas. Harry profita de son avantage pour en venir au point qui l'intéressait.

"Dans ton carnet, on a retrouvé plusieurs noms d'acheteurs."

"J'les connais pas." Grommela Mundungus.

"Ce ne sont pas eux qui m'intéressent, mais plutôt celui qui se trouve en dernière page. Le dénommé Albert Bishop."

Il vit le voleur se raidir, puis détourner son regard, visiblement mal à l'aise.

"Ce n'est pas ton plus gros client, mais c'est celui qui t'achète les objets les plus dangereux. C'est lui que je veux."

Mundungus grommela plusieurs phrases incompréhensibles, et Harry commença à perdre patience. Il devrait être auprès de Draco en ce moment, pas avec cet apprenti voleur. Soudain, il se pencha sur la table et empoigna le col de Mundungus avant de l'attirer vers lui. Le voleur s'étala de tout son long sur la table en poussant un cri de protestation.

"Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Lâche-moi !"

"Ecoute-moi bien, vu tout ce qu'on a trouvé dans ta planque, et le fait que tes deux amis se soient échappés, tu as deux choix : soit tu parles, et on voit ce qu'on peut faire, soit tu te tais, et autant te dire que tu pourras apporter tes valises, car tu vas rester ici un bon bout de temps."

Mundungus leva les yeux vers lui, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si Harry bluffait. Mais le visage du brun était aussi lisse que du marbre, et le voleur sembla enfin prendre l'amplitude de sa situation.

"Ok, ok, je vais te le donner, mais lâche-moi d'abord !"

Harry le relâcha et il attendit que Mundungus ne reprenne sa place avant de lui faire signe de commencer.

"C'est un client que j'ai connu récemment, on s'est croisé dans un marché noir en Ecosse et il a semblé impressionné par mon don pour trouver les objets les plus rares."

Harry dut rassembler tout son self-control pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

"Ok, alors à quoi il ressemble ?"

Mundungus plissa à nouveau les yeux dans une expression de réflexion.

"Jeune, à peu près ton âge. Grand, yeux clairs, noir de peau..."

Harry prit note sur son carnet. A première vue, cela pouvait être n'importe qui. Pourtant, quelque chose dans l'hésitation de Mundungus lui fit relever la tête.

"Tu sais autre chose. Dis-moi."

Mundungus ajusta sa posture et se racla la gorge.

"Eh ben...il y a quelques jours, je l'ai entendu parler avec quelqu'un, un Russe je crois vu l'accent. Et cette fois, il l'a pas appelé Albert, mais un autre nom étrange, jamais entendu avant. Bernard...non, Benedict..."

"Mundungus..." Menaça Harry d'une voix blanche, perdant toute patience.

"Blaise ! Voilà, il l'a appelé Blaise. Drôle de nom si tu me demandes, pas étonnant qu'il veuille en utiliser un autre..."

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus, et il fut certain que, derrière la vitre, Kingsley s'était également figé.

Blaise Zabini cherchait à se procurer des objets dangereux, et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

**A suivre**

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plait et pardonnez-moi si des fautes ont survécu à ma purge, n'hésitez pas à commenter, même pour critiquer, tant que c'est bien argumenté !**

**Fun fact : Je cherchais une autre façon de dire Petrificus Totalus, pour parler du sortilège d'entrave. Et en français, il s'agit du sortilège de Saucisson. Donc euh...j'ai préféré utiliser entrave, ne m'en voulait pas.**

**A dans 2 semaines pour la suite !**

**Elendil-sama**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre de Mancipium Carnis ! Tout d'abord, je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review, un MP, vos commentaires me remplissent de joie. Merci également à tous ceux qui ont rattrapé le train après mon message posté sur Amore Verdare, j'ai été très agréablement surprise de voir toutes les alertes que j'ai reçu après ce message, donc MERCI.**

**Cela fait du bien de ne pas écrire que pour soit, alors vos retours me touchent et m'aident à continuer.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Mancipium Carnis**

**Chapitre 3**

Harry marchait d'un pas rapide dans la ruelle qui menait au point d'Apparition. Il avait attendu toute la semaine que vienne le week-end afin qu'il puisse enfin passer voir Draco. Evidemment, il s'était rendu chez le blond à de nombreuses reprises, mais toujours le soir après le travail et il ne pouvait donc pas rester longtemps. Cette fois-ci, il avait toute la journée devant lui.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette pensée et il atteignit la zone d'Apparition avec entrain. Il ne cilla presque pas en se sentant aspirer dans le vide, une sensation qu'il avait toujours détesté dans le procédé d'Apparition. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit à nouveau le vent frais lui caresser le visage et il rouvrit les yeux.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit venu ici à de nombreuses reprises, il était toujours admiratif de la taille du Manoir Malfoy. Les terres s'allongeaient à perte de vue et le manoir avait plus des allures de château que de résidence.

Il leva sa baguette en arrivant devant le portail en acier et le traversa comme s'il ne fut qu'une illusion. Puis il s'avança vers l'imposante porte, qui s'ouvrit lorsqu'il atteignit le perron. Il baissa la tête pour saluer l'Elf de maison, puis pénétra dans le hall.

"Bonjour Auror Potter." Entendit-il dans son dos, et il se tourna pour faire face à Narcissa Malfoy.

Elle n'avait gardé aucune trace physique de son enlèvement par le Groupe de Serpents : elle se tenait toujours droite, ses vêtements étaient de qualité supérieure, sa coiffure parfaite. Mais Harry se doutait que cette mésaventure avait dû la bousculer grandement. En observant la blonde, il se demanda comment elle faisait pour rester digne malgré toutes les souffrances qu'elle s'était vue infliger.

"Bonjour Narcissa." Lui répondit-il.

"C'est très gentil de votre part de prendre sur votre temps libre pour venir voir Draco." Lui dit-elle en l'invitant à passer au salon.

Harry resta immobile quelques secondes avant de la suivre. D'habitude, il allait directement voir Draco dans ses quartiers, c'était donc la première fois depuis le sauvetage du blond que Narcissa demandait à le voir.

Il prit place sur l'un des sofas du salon, le même qu'il avait occupé lors de sa première visite, et Narcissa se dirigea vers une armoire en bois massif dont elle ouvrit l'un des tiroirs. Harry la vit sortir quelque chose qu'il ne distinguait pas puis, après avoir refermé le tiroir, elle revint vers lui et lui tendit un paquet. Harry leva les yeux vers elle, intrigué, et il la vit prendre une profonde inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage.

"Ceci est un objet très rare." Lui dit-elle, les yeux posés sur le paquet. "Il est dans ma famille depuis des siècles. Il est censé avoir de grands pouvoirs mais personne n'a jamais réussi à l'utiliser, alors il est resté chez nous comme bijou de famille."

Elle ouvrit le paquet d'une main et Harry put enfin en apercevoir le contenu. Il s'agissait d'un collier au bout duquel pendait un pendentif en ce qui semblait être du fer forgé. Le pendentif prenait la forme de deux cercles de tailles différentes encastrés l'un dans l'autre. Au centre des deux cercles trônait un symbole composé de trois boucles se rejoignant au milieu.

"Les deux cercles renvoient à la dualité d'un couple." Lui expliqua Narcissa. "Le grand cercle symbolise l'homme et le petit la femme. Tous deux entrelacés pour ne plus former qu'une seule pièce."

Harry s'était figé. Pourquoi lui montrait-elle ça ? Il eut un moment de panique. Etait-ce une façon de lui dire qu'elle était au courant de sa relation avec son fils ? Non, il était sûr qu'elle aurait été plus directe, surtout sur un sujet qui touchait son fils.

"Le symbole situé au milieu des cercles s'appelle un _triquetra_. Il symbolise la trinité et la protection : l'homme, la femme et le lien qui les unit et les protège. Dans certains cas, ce lien devient tellement fort qu'on le dit capable de protéger de tout, même de la mort."

Le regard de la blonde s'était soudain perdu quelque part entre le collier et Harry, plongé dans un souvenir lointain. Après quelques secondes de silence néanmoins, elle se redressa et tendit le collier à Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en fasse ?" Demanda-t-il avant de pouvoir se retenir.

"Il s'agit d'un objet que j'ai eu…de la mère de Sirius Black."

Harry se figea et releva la tête vers elle. La mère de Sirius ?

"C'est un objet appartenant à la famille Black, l'un des plus anciens." Reprit Narcissa, son regard ne croisant toujours pas le sien. "Le jour de la mort de Walburga, elle m'avait demandé de venir la voir. Elle voulait absolument que les objets de valeurs appartenant aux Black restent entre des mains pures. Le seul descendant direct qu'elle avait étant son fils Sirius, elle ne voulait pas qu'il mette la main sur le trésor que cachait sa maison."

Harry sentit une vague de colère l'envahir. C'était bien là le genre de Mme Black, s'assurer que rien ne revienne à l'unique membre de sa famille encore vivante, tout ça parce qu'il n'embrassait pas la devise de la famille : _Toujours Pur_.

"Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter." Répondit-il d'une voix blanche. "Sirius se fichait complètement de l'héritage de sa famille. Il en a même donné une bonne partie à Mundungus Fletcher."

Il vit les lèvres de Narcissa se serrer fermement dans une expression de profond désaccord, tellement semblable à celle de son fils. Apparemment, elle n'était pas d'avis qu'un héritage aussi important soit livré à un trafiquant de pacotille.

"Et donc, elle voulait vous donner ce collier ?" Reprit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre.

"Oui." Répondit Narcissa. "Mais pas seulement, elle voulait me donner les objets ayant le plus de valeur…"

Harry tenta au mieux de cacher son expression de peur à l'idée que ce plan ait marché. Qu'aurait-il fait si le médaillon de Serpentard avait atterri dans les mains des Malfoy ? La famille du Mangemort était réputée pour très bien cacher ses trésors, ne faisant pas confiance aux institutions telles que Gringotts. Comment aurait-il pu détruire l'Horcruxe dans ce cas ?

"Et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas tout pris ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Walburga est décédée avant qu'elle ne puisse me léguer autre chose. Je n'ai pu repartir qu'avec ce collier. Les sorts protecteurs s'étaient déjà enclenchés autour des autres objets de valeurs, empêchant quiconque d'y toucher." Répondit-elle en caressant le pendentif du bout des doigts.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'en être rassuré. Bien que toute animosité envers Narcissa se soit envolée depuis la fin de la Guerre, le brun était de l'avis que l'héritage de Sirius ne devrait pas revenir aux Malfoy, pas quand tant de haine et de sang avait coulé entre les deux familles.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la main de la blonde qui s'était posée sur la sienne. Levant les yeux vers elle, il l'observa abaisser le collier jusqu'à ce que celui-ci vienne se nicher au creux de sa main.

"Cet objet est à vous." Lui dit-elle.

"Quoi ?!" S'exclama-t-il.

"Il vous revient de droit." Continua-t-elle. "Il s'agit d'un objet appartenant aux Black, il aurait dû revenir à Sirius, malgré ses relations tendues avec sa mère. Et comme Severus nous avait dit que vous aviez hérité de l'intégralité de la fortune Black, alors ce collier vous appartient."

Harry la regarda, éberlué. Narcissa Malfoy avait bien changé depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Son regard, qu'il avait connu chargé de dédain et de dégoût, l'observait avec...était-ce de l'appréhension ?

Comme si elle avait lu son expression, la blonde reprit.

"J'espère ne pas vous avoir mis en colère." Lui dit-elle en faisant un pas en arrière, sortant ainsi de son espace privé.

"Pourquoi serais-je en colère ?" Lui demanda-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de Narcissa de le regarder avec surprise.

"Eh bien, je pensais que vous n'apprécieriez pas que j'ose parler de votre parrain alors que c'est ma propre sœur qui l'a assassiné." Répondit-elle en l'observant.

"Ce n'est pas vous qui teniez la baguette qui a tué Sirius." Répondit-il un peu trop brusquement. Il prit le temps de se ressaisir avant de reprendre. "Ce ne serait pas juste de ma part de vous en tenir pour responsable."

Il porta son regard sur le collier, dont l'éclat argenté lui fit cligner des yeux, puis releva la tête vers Narcissa.

"Vous êtes sure ?" Demanda-t-il en levant la main tenant le pendentif.

"Certaine." Lui répondit-elle. "J'avais une dette envers vous."

"Une dette ?"

Narcissa se pencha légèrement vers lui et, d'une voix plus basse, comme si elle craignait d'être entendue par quelqu'un d'autre, répondit.

"Je sais que vous avez aidé Draco à voir son père."

"Oh." Répondit Harry, se sentant soudain mal à l'aise. "Je vous le devais bien."

Narcissa le regarda un instant, interdite, puis elle secoua la tête.

"Vous êtes vraiment un étrange sorcier."

Harry haussa les épaules, puis lui offrit un léger sourire gêné. Elle continua de l'observer quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers la porte.

"Draco vous attend dans sa chambre. Je suis sure qu'il saura content de vous voir."

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur, jetant un dernier regard sur le collier avant de le mettre dans sa poche. En choisissant de faire de _12 square Grimmault place_ un musée, il avait abandonné l'idée de garder quoique ce soit ayant appartenu aux Black. L'héritage, bien que d'une grande valeur, n'avait pour lui aucune trace de son parrain, rien qui ne le lie à lui.

De tout cela, il n'avait gardé que Kreattur, après avoir pris soin de lui demander son avis cette fois. L'Elfe s'était empressé de lui assurer son allégeance et sa loyauté, et Harry devait avouer qu'il s'était habitué à lui. Il avait été la seule présence qu'Harry avait toléré pendant les premiers jours suivant son retour du monde moldu.

Il trouva la porte de la chambre de Draco entrouverte et la poussa légèrement pour ne pas faire de bruit, juste au cas où le jeune homme serait endormi. Cependant, à peine à l'intérieur, il croisa une paire de perles grises qui s'allumèrent en l'apercevant.

"Comment vas-tu ?" Demanda-t-il en refermant la porte avant de s'avancer vers le blond.

"Bonjour à toi aussi." Répondit Draco en posant le livre qu'il tenait sur sa table de nuit. "Mieux."

En effet, Harry avait remarqué le changement. Tout d'abord, le blond n'était plus en robe de chambre, mais habillé d'une chemise bleue nuit et d'un pantalon noir, ses cheveux étaient à nouveau soigneusement peignés et son visage avait repris des couleurs. Enfin, autant de couleurs dont était capable la peau laiteuse du jeune homme. Il n'était également plus dans son lit, mais assis sur la couverture, ses longues jambes croisées devant lui.

Harry vint s'asseoir près de lui et passa une main dans les cheveux blonds, faisant ciller Draco, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Il avait appris dans les souvenirs du blond que ce dernier détestait qu'on lui touche les cheveux, mais tolérait le brun. Harry prenait donc un malin plaisir à le faire, testant ses limites.

"Du nouveau ?" Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

"Non. Pas depuis que je me suis réveillé." Répondit le blond, agacé. "Cela fait 3 semaines que je suis enfermé ici alors que rien ne cloche chez moi."

"Draco..." Commença Harry, mais le blond émit un son d'impatience qui le fit taire.

"Je sais, je sais. J'ai été inconscient pendant 2 jours et on ne sait toujours pas quelle substance a engendré l'explosion. Mais si on me laissait retourner au ministère, peut-être que je trouverais la solution."

Harry ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas attiser la colère du blond, qui finit par se tourner vers lui.

"C'est juste que..." Reprit-il en détournant le regard. "Je n'aime pas resté enfermer ici. Pas encore."

A nouveau, Harry repensa aux souvenirs du blond, à toutes ces fois où il s'était retrouvé dans cette chambre, cloitré par Voldemort, puis par le ministère. Effrayé, battu, vulnérable.

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule du blond pour le tourner légèrement vers lui puis se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit Draco se figer et lui-même fut surpris de son audace. En général, ils n'osaient pas afficher de marques d'affection au sein du Manoir, de peur de n'être aperçus. Néanmoins, à cet instant, Harry ne pouvait se retenir, pas quand le blond semblait si fragile.

Draco agrippa sa manche gauche et, pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry crut que le blond allait le repousser, mais il se sentit tiré en avant, pressé contre le jeune homme. Harry laissa échapper un petit grognement appréciatif, passant à nouveau une main dans les cheveux soigneux, si différents des siens. Il commençait à se sentir légèrement étourdi et approfondit le baiser, voulant se perdre dans l'odeur du blond.

De sa vie, il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de baiser qui créait en lui ce vide qui ne demandait qu'à être rempli par le blond, et personne d'autre. Un baiser qui lui donnait envie d'être complètement démonté, réduit à l'état de cendre, anéanti. Il se sentait faible, sans armes face à la passion que faisait naître en lui Draco Malfoy.

Soudain, sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison, un autre événement lui revint dans un flash : Ginny, dans son bureau, se jetant sur lui pour l'embrasser. Mais ce baiser n'avait été rien, rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait à présent.

Il rouvrit les yeux, une pointe de culpabilité lui tordant les entrailles et, à nouveau, ses yeux croisèrent les lunes argentées. Cependant, cette fois, elles le regardaient écarquillées. Doucement, Draco se détacha de lui, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux du brun.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?" Demanda-t-il, légèrement essoufflé.

Harry se figea.

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"J'ai vu...je t'ai vu toi et la Weasley..." Répondit Draco, son regard se voilant légèrement. "Comment est-ce possible ?"

Harry le regarda, horrifié. C'était impossible, comment le blond avait-il pu voir quelque chose qui était apparu dans sa tête ? Il n'avait pu perforer de _Legilimancie_, Harry l'aurait senti, et puis les deux hommes avaient eu les yeux fermés.

"Potter..." Gronda Draco, et sa voix lui fit lever la tête. "Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai vu une image de toi embrassant la furette pendant que nous..."

"Je...je n'en sais rien." Répondit Harry, sincèrement.

Draco resta silencieux un moment perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, Harry reprit.

"Ecoute, le jour où tu as eu ton accident...Ginny est venu me voir dans mon bureau et..."

Draco releva brusquement la tête, ses yeux se refermant légèrement dans une expression de suspicion.

"Attends. Tu es en train de me dire que c'est arrivé récemment ?"

"Oui." Répondit Harry. "Mais c'est elle qui m'a...enfin je n'ai pas voulu..."

Mais alors même qu'il prononçait ces mots, il vit le visage du blond se refermer et se durcir. La main qui tenait sa manche se desserra et retomba sur le lit.

"Ne fais pas ça." Implora Harry.

"Pas quoi ?" Répliqua aussitôt Draco en se levant pour se diriger vers son bureau.

"Te renfermer sans me donner l'occasion de m'expliquer."

"Oh, mais ça m'a l'air clair, Potter." Répondit Draco en rangeant son bureau, qui semblait déjà parfaitement ordonné. "Je te fais remarquer, à juste titre, que ta famille de substitution n'accepterait sans doute pas notre..._relation_, et ta réaction est d'aller te jeter dans les bras de cette _Weasley_..." Siffla-t-il.

"Arrête !" S'exclama Harry en se levant à son tour. "Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé !'

"Ah ?" Répliqua Draco en se tournant, et Harry fut surpris de reconnaître l'expression malveillante dans le regard du blond. "Pourtant, je ne t'ai pas vu la repousser, tu n'avais pas l'air dégoutté par ce geste."

"Evidemment que je n'en étais pas dégoûté !" Répondit Harry. "C'était ma petite amie, c'est normal !"

Mais il sut tout de suite qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. En quelques secondes, Draco avait parcouru les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et l'avait empoigné par le col de son pull.

"Tu te fous de moi ?" Siffla-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'il était presque inaudible. "Tu t'amuses avec moi, Potter ? C'est ça ?"

"Quoi ? Non !"

"Parce que je ne sais toujours pas ce qui t'a poussé à..." Reprit Draco en plongeant son regard dans le sien. "Je me suis toujours demandé, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'étais intéressé à moi ?"

"Tu sais pourquoi..." Répondit Harry, mais le blond ne l'écoutait plus.

"Pourquoi le grand Harry Potter, qui n'a pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il était advenu de moi après mon jugement, s'est-il soudainement intéressé à moi ?"

Et cette fois-ci, Harry put le sentir : les yeux du blond plongèrent dans les siens et, avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, il se sentit tomber en arrière, aspiré. Plusieurs souvenirs se présentèrent à lui, trop flous ou trop lumineux pour qu'il les reconnaisse, puis il se revit assis chez lui avec Hermione, qui lui tendit un petit paquet.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" S'entendit-il demander à la brune.

" Quelque chose qui je l'espère t'aidera à y voir plus clair. " Lui répondit Hermione.

Comme en accéléré, il se revit déballer le paquet, puis boire la potion avant de se rendre dans sa chambre et d'extirper d'un tiroirs la baguette de Draco, qui brillait d'une lueur verte.

A nouveau, il se sentit aspiré, vers l'avant cette fois et, après quelques secondes, il était de retour dans la chambre de Draco, et le blond le regardait avec des yeux horrifiés. Les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant, puis, Draco le relâcha et se redirigea vers son bureau, lui tournant le dos.

"Je crois...que tu devrais y aller." Murmura le blond d'une voix tremblante.

"Draco..." Tenta Harry en s'avançant.

"Maintenant !" Cria Draco et Harry se figea.

A cet instant, un Elfe de maison entra dans la chambre, un plateau argenté porté au-dessus de sa tête.

"Maître Malfoy, maîtresse Malfoy vous envoie des collations."

"Pose-les sur la table." Répondit Draco d'une voix éteinte. "Et raccompagne Auror Potter à la porte."

* * *

Pour ce qui lui sembla être la centième fois depuis son arrivée au bureau, Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte. Aujourd'hui, Draco devait reprendre le travail, et il n'avait pas vu le blond depuis sa dernière visite au Manoir Malfoy, une semaine plus tôt. Il n'avait pas cherché à recontacter le blond de peur de sa réaction. Après tout, il ne s'était toujours pas remis de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre de Draco. Pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça ?

"Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ?"

Harry sursauta et arracha les yeux de la porte fermée. Face à lui, Ron et Neville le regardaient, interrogateurs.

"Ça va ?" Demanda Neville. "Tu as l'air ailleurs ce matin."

"Non, ça va." Répondit Harry.

"C'est pas le moment d'être à l'ouest, Harry." Lui lança Ron. "On commence aujourd'hui à Poudlard."

"Je sais, je sais."

"Alors." Reprit Neville. "McGonagall nous attend à 9h30 pour une réunion. Elle nous donnera le plan de Poudlard et on organisera la sécurité du Pré-au-Lard."

"Ça devrait aller vite." L'interrompit Ron. "On connait tous les recoins de l'école. Harry a toujours sa carte des Maraudeurs en plus."

Harry acquiesça, portant une main dans l'intérieur de sa robe pour en sortir le parchemin plié en quatre. Grâce à la carte, il aurait une vision plus en détails de l'école, et pourrait en contrôler les périphéries.

" Très bien." Dit-il après un dernier regard vers la porte. "Allons-y."

* * *

Harry, Ron, Neville et Kingsley étaient assis dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall.

"Très bien, maintenant que vous savez tout, je vous laisse vous organiser." Termina McGonagall. "Un groupe de Guérisseurs est déjà sur place." Continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Kingsley. "Mes yeux me trompent peut-être, mais il me semble y avoir vu le jeune Malfoy ?"

Harry sursauta légèrement et il se tourna vers la directrice, à temps pour voir Kingsley acquiescer. McGonagall observa le Ministre quelques secondes, interdite, avant de se tourner vers Harry.

"Harry, vous venez avec moi."

Harry se leva et suivit la directrice. Il aurait préféré être sur le terrain à faire son travail plutôt que dans le box du jury, exposé. Il avait en partie quitté le monde magique pour ça, pour éviter d'être exhibé comme une mascotte. Mais Kingsley lui avait affirmé qu'il n'aurait à donner aucune interview et qu'il ne ferait aucune séance photo.

Et puis, il devait avouer que le simple fait de revenir à Poudlard le remplissait de joie. Ses yeux se posèrent sur chaque recoin du château, chaque armure, chaque parcelle de terrain. Poudlard était, et resterait à jamais sa véritable maison.

Leurs pas les menèrent en dehors du château, vers le terrain de Quidditch qui avait été transformé en une espèce d'énorme corrida. Les habituelles tribunes entouraient l'arène tapissée de sable jaune, et étaient déjà noires de monde. Au milieu de l'arène trônait un immense poteau au pied duquel d'énormes chaînes trainaient au sol, laissant à Harry le soin d'apprécier la taille de ce qui y serait bientôt attaché.

Harry et McGonagall empruntèrent une série d'escaliers qui les menèrent au box du jury. Kingsley n'y était pas encore, mais quelqu'un était déjà présent sur place. Une homme grand et mince aux traits rigides et aux yeux perçants se tenait près de la rambarde donnant sur l'arène. Il portait une robe d'un vert émeraude qui jurait parfaitement avec ses cheveux rouges.

"Percy ?" Appela Harry.

Percy Weasley fit volte-face et, en apercevant Harry, se fendit d'un large sourire.

"Ah, Harry !" S'exclama-t-il en s'avançant vers lui, main tendue. "Content de te revoir, ça faisait longtemps."

"Oui, je..."

"Bien sûr." Reprit Percy sans lui laisser l'occasion de continuer. "J'ai été très occupé par le tournoi. Il a fallu organiser de nouvelles épreuves, puis la venue des écoles, et c'est bien plus compliqué que ça en a l'air !"

Harry serra la main tendue sans répondre. Percy semblait avoir gardé ses manières pour le moins pompeuses. Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques banalités, puis, alors qu'Harry demandait des nouvelles d'Arthur Weasley, Percy se redressa soudainement de tout son long et s'avança, main à nouveau tendue. Harry se retourna à temps pour le voir serrer la main d'une femme à la taille si imposante que Percy lui arrivait au coude.

"Madame Maxime." La salua Percy. "Un véritable plaisir de vous recevoir. Le ministère vous souhaite la bienvenue sur le territoire..."

Mais Madame Maxime ne semblait pas l'écouter. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry et elle s'avança vers lui.

"Arry." Dit-elle en ouvrant les bras. "Je suis très heureuse de te revoir."

Et, avant qu'Harry ne puisse réagir, elle se pencha sur lui et l'entraîna dans une embrassade qui fit protester ses côtes.

"Agrid m'a dit que tu étais revenu du monde moldu. Tu as bien fait."

"Euh...oui." Répondit Harry, mal à l'aise.

"Kinomoto-san !" S'exclama à nouveau Percy. "Irashaimasen !"

Harry le vit accourir vers une vieille dame de petite taille et aux yeux perçants qui venait d'apparaître aux côtés de Kingsley. Ses longs cheveux gris étaient noués au sommet de son crâne et retenus par des pics en bois ornés de pierres précieuses. Elle portait un élégant kimono rouge noué à la taille par une espèce de large ceinture.

Percy s'inclina devant la Japonaise, qui en fit de même. Puis, à la grande surprise du brun, Percy et Kinomoto se mirent à discuter en japonais. Près de lui, Madame Maxime leur lança un regard torve.

"Je trouve que la directrice japonaise se voit accorder trop de faveurs." Se plaignit-elle. "En général, nous nous efforçons de parler dans la langue du pays d'accueil, c'est ce qu'Igor et moi avions fait l'autre fois ! Alors il devrait en être de même pour elle !"

Harry n'osa pas lui dire qu'il était de l'avis que Percy tenait plus à montrer ses talents devant la directrice japonaise qu'autre chose. Finalement, McGonagall s'avança à son tour et fit signe à Harry de la suivre.

"Je vous présente Hinata Kinomoto, directrice de l'école de Mahoukko. Madame Kinomoto, voici Madame Maxime, directrice de l'école de Beauxbâtons située en France, Percy Weasley, Sous-directeur au Département de la Coopération magique, et Harry Potter, vainqueur du dernier Tournoi."

A sa grande surprise, la directrice ne lui jeta aucun regard interrogateur, ni ne chercha à apercevoir sa cicatrice, comme il avait pris l'habitude de voir. Au lieu de ça, elle leur fit à tous un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers McGonagall.

"Nous vous remercions de l'accueil que nous a réservé votre pays ainsi que votre école." Dit-elle dans un anglais parfait.

A cet instant, un énorme bruit retentit plus bas, semblable à un rugissement, et Harry se rapprocha de la rambarde, imité par les autres. En contrebas, il aperçut un homme tellement grand qu'il était impossible de ne pas le voir, même à une telle hauteur. Il tenait dans ses mains trois énormes chaînes sur lesquelles il tirait de toutes ses forces.

Harry déglutit avec peine : quelque soit la chose qui se trouvait au bout de ces chaînes, la seule pensée qu'Hagrid ait à tirer avec autant de force pour la faire entrer dans l'arène lui faisait peur. Soudain, après un dernier grand effort de la part du demi-géant, la créature apparut enfin au grand jour, et l'ensemble du public émit un cri de stupeur.

Un énorme cerbère à trois têtes se tenait debout, les babines retroussées, montrant ses énormes crocs. En apercevant la foule, il lança un aboiement qui raisonna dans toute l'arène, faisant sursauter l'ensemble des gens présents. Ses yeux méchants fouillaient les alentours, ses trois museaux humant l'air, sentant sans doute la tonne de nourriture potentielle qui l'entourait.

Harry se tourna vers McGonagall, qui regardait la bête les yeux plissés et les lèvres serrées.

"Vous avez laissé Hagrid amener Fluffy ?!" S'exclama-t-il.

McGonagall lui lança un regard perçant avant de reporter son regard vers le bas.

"Hagrid disposait de l'appui de quelqu'un de très influent." Répondit-elle à contrecœur.

Harry la regarda, éberlué.

"Qui peut-être plus influent que vous à Poudlard ?"

"Dumbledore."

Harry l'observa, l'air éberlué.

"Vous voulez dire que Dumbledore a appuyé cette idée ? Celle-ci ?" Insista-t-il en pointant l'énorme chien à trois têtes.

Professeur McGonagall acquiesça, les lèvres toujours fermement fermées en une fine ligne. Harry reporta à nouveau son regard vers Hagrid qui, avec grande peine, tentait d'attacher l'animal au large poteau.

Le seul côté positif qu'il voyait là était qu'il savait exactement comment calmer la créature en cas de danger. Hagrid leur avait révélé ce secret lors de sa première année : le cerbère s'endormait à la première note de musique.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un éclat doré à l'extrémité nord de l'arène et y porta le regard, à temps pour voir Draco tourner les talons et disparaître derrière une porte rouge donnant sur un couloir situé sous les gradins.

Harry fit volte-face.

"J'ai quelques réglages de dernière minute à voir avec mes collègues." Annonça-t-il, prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Kingsley. "Je reviens."

Il sortit du box et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, sautant la dernière rangée de marches. Puis il traversa l'arène d'un pas rapide vers la porte rouge, ignorant les aboiements terrifiants qui résonnaient à sa droite et entra dans le couloir sombre. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui, mais aucune trace du blond. Finalement, il l'aperçut de l'autre côté du couloir, déjà quelques mètres devant la sortie.

"Draco !" L'apostropha-t-il, et le blond s'arrêta.

Harry courut vers lui et s'arrêta à quelques pas, notant l'air contrarié du blond.

"Merlin, tu ne veux pas crier mon prénom plus fort encore ?!"

Harry soupira. Il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation, mais le comportement du blond le laissait perplexe. Après tout, pourquoi faisait-il la tête ? Avait-il vraiment mal pris le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Ginny ? Après tout, il n'y était pour rien ! Il n'avait pas demandé à la jeune femme de se jeter sur lui ! Mais l'un d'entre eux se devait de garder la tête froide, et Draco ne semblait pas en état de faire la moindre concession.

"Draco…" Commença-t-il en s'approchant. "Il faut qu'on parle de ce que tu as vu…"

"Ça m'a semblé très clair, merci." Répliqua le blond en croisant les bras.

"Arrête. Tu te braques sans me laisser l'occasion de t'expliquer !"

"Alors vas-y, explique." Cingla Draco en plongeant ses yeux couleur acier dans ceux du brun.

Harry prit un instant pour organiser ses pensées, puis reprit.

"Ginny n'a pas accepté notre séparation. Elle était amoureuse de moi depuis son plus jeune âge, c'est normal qu'elle ait du mal à décrocher. J'essaye de ne pas la blesser, mais c'est dur étant donné que je ne peux même pas lui expliquer l'intégralité des raisons qui me poussent à ne pas revenir vers elle."

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur et Harry poussa un soupir.

"Eh bien je ne peux pas vraiment lui dire que quelque chose se passe entre toi et moi."

Il vit les yeux du blond se rétrécir légèrement, ce qui, d'après son expérience, était toujours mauvais signe.

"Donc…" Répondit Draco en se redressant. "Si je comprends bien ce que tu dis, tu ne comptes dire à personne que toi et moi nous avons…_quelque chose_ ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils, il sentait que le blond voulait en venir à quelque part, mais il n'arrivait pas à lire les yeux froids et durs.

"Est…ce que tu veux que je leur en parle ?" Tenta-t-il ?

"A toi de voir, ce sont _tes_ amis." Répliqua Draco. "Tiens-moi au courant des résultats de tes petites expériences personnelles."

A nouveau, Harry fut pris d'une impression de rater quelque chose. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, Draco tourna les talons.

"Je dois continuer ma ronde. A plus tard." Lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

Harry laissa échapper un énième soupir. Décidément, il ne comprenait toujours pas le blond, malgré tout ce qui avait pu les rapprocher. Pourquoi le Guérisseur ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas lui dire le fond de sa pensée au lieu de toujours le laisser mariner ?

Dès que la première tâche serait finie, il aurait une longue conversation avec Draco, qui ne semblait pas tout lui dire. Il ne voulait pas d'une relation pleine de secrets et de manipulation, il en avait eu assez dans sa vie.

Il tourna les talons, près à retourner dans le box des jurys et à voir comment les pauvres champions allaient s'en tirer face à Fluffy, quand il aperçut quelque chose au-dessus de sa tête. Il leva les yeux vers les gradins, et sentit son cœur tomber au fond de ses entrailles.

A quelques mètre devant lui, appuyée sur l'une des rambardes, une expression d'horreur distordant les traits de son visage, Hermione le regardait les yeux écarquillés.

Les deux amis restèrent un moment figés, chacun observant l'autre, aucun des deux ne semblant capable de bouger. Puis, alors qu'Harry faisait un pas vers elle, Percy apparut aux côtés de la brune et jeta un regard plein de reproches vers le brun.

"Tu vas être en retard pour le début de l'épreuve !" Lui lança-t-il. "Les jurys se doivent de donner l'exemple Harry, voyons."

Puis, insensible au malaise qui régnait toujours entre les deux amis, il passa un bras sous celui d'Hermione et l'entraîna avec lui. Harry les regarda se diriger vers l'escalier qui menait au box des jurys, toujours figé sur place.

* * *

Harry était assis sur une imposante chaise aux allures de trône, entre Kingsley et Madame Maxime. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le fait d'être placé aussi haut et bien en vue, comme c'était le cas. Il sentait une centaine de paires d'yeux posés sur lui : élèves, professeurs et invités avaient les yeux rivés sur le box des jurys. Kingsley venait de faire un discours d'ouverture dans lequel il avait présenté la nouvelle école participante et Mme Kinomoto s'était levée pour prononcer quelques mots.

Puis, la porte située derrière eux s'ouvrit, et un grand jeune homme au corps élancé s'avança. Ses longues dreadlocks étaient nouées en une queue-de-cheval qui lui descendait au milieu du dos et il lança un regard vert olive pétillant en direction d'Harry, qui lui répondit d'un large sourire.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu Lee Jordan, et en l'observant empoigner le micro posé sur la table au coin de la pièce, Harry se sentit retourner en arrière, à l'époque de ses matchs de Quidditch. Lee était sans aucun doute le meilleur commentateur qu'il ait vu, même s'il se laissait souvent un peu trop emporter par le match qu'il commentait.

Lorsque Kingsley lui avait dit qui s'occuperait des commentaires, Harry et Ron avait été plus qu'enthousiastes. Lee était quelqu'un d'honnête et de sûr, étant un ancien animateur de la radio résistante _PotterWatch_, qui leur avait donné tant d'informations pendant leur chasse aux Horcruxes. Ils savaient donc qu'à ce niveau, ils n'avaient aucun souci à se faire.

"Bonjour à tous et bienvenue au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers de 2003 !" Lança Lee d'une voix enjouée. "Quel plaisir de vous retrouver à Poudlard pour ce nouveau tournoi qui s'annonce plein de mystère et d'aventures !"

Harry jeta un regard circulaire à la vague de personne présente à la recherche d'Hermione, mais il ne la vit pas. Avait-elle été si choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre qu'elle était partie ? Il voulait quitter son siège maintenant et partir à sa recherche, lui expliquer la situation et surtout, surtout, l'implorer de ne pas en parler à Ron. S'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Hermione réagirait en le revoyant, il savait parfaitement quelle réaction Ron aurait en apprenant la nouvelle.

Bien que l'animosité du roux envers Draco se soit quasiment éteinte au vue des événements qui s'étaient déroulés récemment, Harry était sûr qu'il n'accepterait pas une relation de ce genre.

"Kingsley." Lança-t-il en se tournant vers le ministre. "J'ai vu Hermione tout à l'heure, vous l'avez invité à venir au tournoi ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il tenta de maîtriser.

"Non." Répondit Kingsley, les yeux toujours posés sur Lee. "Elle a pris une journée de repos pour venir s'entretenir avec les Elfes de Poudlard."

Harry laissa échapper un soupir. C'était bien le style d'Hermione de prendre sur son propre temps libre pour venir s'occuper des Elfes. Il posa un regard teinté d'angoisse au loin, là où trônait le château, et où se trouvait Hermione. Avait-elle trouvé Ron ? Si oui, lui avait-elle fait part de ce à quoi elle venait d'assister ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas y penser, pas tant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. A son tour, il reporta son regard sur Lee et tenta de se concentrer.

"Le but de cette première étape est simple." Annonça Lee. "Les 3 candidats doivent faire face à l'énorme Cerbère que vous voyez au centre de l'arène. Comme vous pouvez le voir, chacune des têtes porte un collier d'une couleur différente. Ces couleurs ont été assignées à chaque champion, et leur rôle est de s'emparer de leur collier le plus vite possible et avec le moins de dégâts."

Harry porta son regard vers Fluffy, qui continuait de renifler l'air de ses trois truffes. Effectivement, chacune des têtes portait un collier : bleu, rouge et vert. Harry retint un petit sourire en imaginant la tête des candidats lorsqu'ils apercevraient la créature.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez accueillir le champion de Poudlard : Rupert Dickens!"

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans l'arène et Harry se redressa pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble. Un jeune homme portant l'uniforme sportif de Poudlard pénétra dans l'arène, le visage pâle, baguette à la main. Il s'arrêta net en apercevant Fluffy et Harry vit son visage prendre une teinte verdâtre. Harry grimaça, reconnaissant la sensation d'horreur qu'il avait lui-même eu en faisant face au Cerbère lors de sa première année.

Rupert lui lança un sort qui fit apparaître des cordes autour du corps velu, mais le Cerbère les déchira en s'ébrouant vigoureusement. Fluffy posa ses six yeux menaçants sur Rupert, qui fit un pas en arrière.

"La première tentative de Dickens semble être tombée à l'eau !" Commenta Lee. "Mais il faudra s'approcher un peu plus de l'animal s'il veut avoir une chance d'attraper le collier bleu !"

Au bout de dix minutes de sortilèges infructueux, et quelques minutes de réflexion, Rupert fit apparaître trois chats au pelage roux, qui foncèrent sur l'énorme chien. Les chats grimpèrent sur les flancs de l'animal et, trop occupé à tenter de les réduire en miettes, Fluffy ne vit pas Rupert pointer sa baguette vers lui.

Cette fois-ci, la corde qui sortit de sa baguette ne vint pas s'enrouler autour du corps de Fluffy, mais autour d'une de ses têtes avant de s'enfoncer au sol. Fluffy laissa échapper un aboiement féroce alors que l'une de ses têtes se retrouvait attachée au sol. Rupert réitéra l'action deux fois et, après quelques minutes durant lesquelles Fluffy tenta de se défaire de ses liens, Rupert fit apparaître une longue perche avec laquelle il fit glisser le collier bleu au-dessus de la tête du Cerbère.

Cette action fut accueillie par une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement des gradins, et Harry applaudit avec le public. Un peu plus loin, McGonagall hocha la tête, visiblement satisfaite de la prestation de Rupert.

"Et maintenant, veuillez accueillir la championne de l'école Mahoukko : Miyako Kazaki !"

Une jeune femme portant une tunique bleue s'avança à son tour, l'air concentré. A peine le coup de sifflet eut-il retenti qu'elle s'élança vers Fluffy, baguette levée.

Le regard d'Harry fut soudainement attiré par un reflet au milieu de la foule. Des centaines de Multiplettes étaient braquées sur l'arène, mais celle-ci semblait être focalisée sur le box des jurys, et lui en particulier. L'homme qui l'observait baissa aussitôt ses Multiplettes et, après avoir croisé le regard d'Harry, courut vers l'escalier menant à la sortie.

Sans réfléchir, Harry se leva de son siège et courut à son tour vers l'escalier, qu'il descendit à toute vitesse. Qui qu'il soit, un homme qui fuyait en l'apercevant était suspect. Harry sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa derrière lui. Un cerf argenté émergea du bout de sa baguette et se mit à galoper vers l'endroit où devaient se trouver Ron, Neville et Draco.

Les terres entourant Poudlard étaient désertes, tout le monde se trouvant dans l'arène. Il lui fut donc facile d'apercevoir la silhouette qui courait à toute allure vers les grilles délimitant la zone de protection de l'école.

"Hé !" Cria-t-il. "Stop ! Arrêtez-vous !"

A sa grande surprise, l'homme s'arrêta juste derrière les grilles et se retourna. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu, mais son regard malveillant lui fit garder ses distances. Il était grand, blond et son large torse se soulevait rapidement. Son nez semblait avoir été cassé au moins une fois et la main qui tenait sa baguette portait une cicatrice en forme de croix.

"Pourquoi prenez-vous la fuite ?" Demanda Harry en s'approchant lentement.

"Le spectacle ne m'a pas plu." Répondit l'homme d'une voix rauque.

Il avait un fort accent slave ou russe et ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice.

"Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour partir en courant. Sauf si vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher."

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais continua de le regarder, sourire aux lèvres.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda Harry, mal à l'aise.

"Personne." Répondit le blond en faisant un nouveau pas en arrière. "Ce n'est pas moi que tu devrais craindre, Harry Potter. Crains ceux qui te sont chères, car c'est d'eux que vient le plus grand danger."

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

"Au fait." Reprit le blond. "Toutes mes condoléances."

Avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de répondre, le blond leva sa baguette et un jet de lumière violet fonça sur lui. Harry se jeta sur le côté, évitant le sort de justesse et se releva pour contre attaquer, mais son adversaire avait disparu. Il avait visiblement profité de son attaque pour atteindre la fin de la zone protégée de l'école.

"Harry !"

Harry se tourna et vit Ron, Neville et Draco courir vers lui, baguette à la main.

"Ça va ?" Lui demanda Draco, un peu trop précipitamment en s'avançant vers lui, prêt à l'examiner.

"Oui." Répondit Harry en levant une main pour l'arrêter. "Homme grand, corpulent, très musclé, accent slave. Il porte une cicatrice en forme de croix sur la main gauche."

Il allait leur parler de l'étrange phrase que lui avait lancée l'inconnu avant de partir lorsqu'il vit, au loin, Kingsley courir vers lui. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, l'expression sur le visage du ministre lui dressa les poils sur l'ensemble du corps, comme s'il avait senti que quelque chose clochait, qu'un événement horrible venait de se produire.

"Harry…" Commença Kingsley, essoufflé. "C'est urgent…"

Avant qu'il ne puisse se retenir, Harry s'avança vers lui.

"Qui ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Vernon Dursley." Répondit-il. "Il a eu un accident de voiture."

Harry sentit comme un poing se refermer au fond de sa poitrine et il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que le ministre comprenne les mots qu'il ne pouvait faire sortir. La question qu'il ne pouvait prononcer.

"Il ne s'en est pas sorti. Il est mort sur le coup."

**A suivre.**

* * *

**Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Quelques informations : **

**1) J'ai écrit "Arry" lorsque Madame Maxime parle pour affirmer son accent français lorsqu'elle parle anglais. (Je ne sais plus si ça avait été fait dans le livre)**

**2) Un petit croquis du collier des Black est disponible dans mon Tumblr www . tumblr blog/elendil-samafanart (retirer les espaces des .) Tous les nouveaux dessins seront disponible à cette adresse.**

**Voilà je pense que c'est tout pour cette fois, à bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !**

**Elendil-sama **


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, bonnes vacances à ceux concernés, profitez-en bande de petits veinards, et bon courage à tous ceux qui reprennent l'école ou le travail. Merci infiniment pour vos messages et vos encouragements, et aussi pour vos corrections ! C'est très important pour moi d'avoir des retours, car ça me permet de me situer et de m'améliorer. Je suis très heureuse de la petite communauté qui semble s'être formée autour de l'histoire et ses personnages. Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous, ça me touche.**

**Sans plus attendre, le chapitre 4 !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Mancipium Carnis**

**Chapitre 4**

Il se tenait debout dans un espace qu'aucune lumière ne semblait pouvoir atteindre. Autour de lui, seule la pénombre s'étendait, engloutissant son champ de vision, le cernant de toutes parts.

Il baissa les yeux et son regard se posa sur son corps dénudé. Il releva la tête, indifférent à cet état. Il était plus préoccupé par le faible bruit qu'il entendait, semblable au grondement lointain d'un terrible orage. Il plissa les yeux, tentant de voir à travers l'épais nuage sombre qui l'entourait, mais rien ne vint accrocher son regard.

Il voulut marcher, voir s'il pouvait explorer ce terrain inconnu, mais ses pieds étaient collés au sol. D'ailleurs, son corps entier semblait figé, refusant de répondre à ses ordres les plus simples. Seule sa tête pouvait se mouvoir normalement.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour appeler à l'aide, un énorme grondement se fit entendre et il se tut. Quelque chose arrivait vers lui et, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il en ressentit de la peur. Un nouveau grondement retentit, plus proche cette fois, puis, sans qu'il ne la vit arriver, une bourrasque de vent le frappa de plein fouet. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un vent normal, il pouvait sentir une puissance si forte, si féroce et meurtrière qu'il n'aurait pu bouger s'il n'était pas déjà figé.

Soudain, du fin fond des ténèbres, il vit une forme se soulever lentement du sol, comme un nuage de poussière et une odeur de soufre se propagea dans l'air. La forme s'éleva au-dessus de lui et, au fur et à mesure qu'elle montait dans le ciel, prit les traits d'une monstrueuse tête qui posa ses yeux rougeâtres sur lui.

Puis, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'horreur, l'énorme gueule s'abattit sur lui, et tout ne fut plus que néant.

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa sur son lit, sa bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle et de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis massa le creux de son crâne, là où la peau était la plus tendre. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il faisait le même rêve et il se réveillait toujours avec une horrible migraine qui se concentrait sur un point précis de son crâne.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les raisons de ce cauchemar récurrent. A son réveil, il gardait encore les traces de son rêve : son corps était endolori, comme s'il était resté immobile trop longtemps, sa peau était couverte de sueur et il pouvait encore sentir une légère odeur de soufre dans sa chambre.

Il prit quelques profondes inspirations et, lorsqu'il fut enfin calmé, il sortit de son lit. Il n'avait parlé à personne de ce rêve, même pas à Harry.

Alors que le nom du jeune homme résonnait dans sa tête, il sentit son mal de tête redoubler d'intensité. Il n'avait pas relancé le débat concernant l'état de leur relation, pas après ce qu'il venait de se produire. Même s'il savait que le brun et sa famille ne s'étaient jamais entendus, il se doutait bien que le Survivant devait accuser le coup de la mort de son oncle. Le connaissant, il trouverait le moyen de se désigner comme unique responsable de cet accident.

Draco laissa échapper un soupir. Il devrait laisser ses sentiments de côté pour l'instant.

Pour Harry.

* * *

Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'Harry se tenait debout derrière la vitre sans teint. Dix minutes qu'il observait l'homme confortablement assis à l'intérieur, jambes croisées sur la table, comme s'il était chez lui. Personne ne pourrait penser en le voyant que l'homme était en garde-à-vue et que, cette fois-ci, il avait trempé dans une sale affaire.

Harry se redressa et poussa la porte donnant sur la salle d'interrogation N°3. Mundungus ne daigna pas lever les yeux vers lui et continua de se curer les ongles ostensiblement.

"C'est bon, je peux m'barrer ?" Demanda-t-il de sa voix rongée par la pipe.

Harry lui lança un regard torve avant de se caler contre son siège, mimant la posture décontractée du brigand.

"Te barrer ? Je ne crois pas, non. Je pense même qu'au contraire, tu vas rester avec nous encore un bon petit moment."

Enfin, Mundungus leva la tête vers lui, ses petits yeux s'écarquillant légèrement. Ses gros sourcils touffus se froncèrent et une énorme veine se teinta de rouge, venant lui barrer le front.

"Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce c'que j'ai fait ?! Z'allez pas me r'tenir pour quelques objets, hein ! C'est pas la première fois que le ministère m'tombe dessus et j'ai jamais été traité comme ça !"

De là où il était, Harry pouvait voir chaque parcelle du visage blafard qui le regardait avec une certaine appréhension. En quelques années, Mundungus n'avait pas vraiment changé : son crâne s'était un peu plus dégarni, la peau de son visage s'était détendue, si bien qu'elle pendait légèrement au niveau de ses joues, et son épiderme portait la marque indélébile de l'alcool. Une odeur de moisissure mélangée à celle de quelque chose qui serait resté trop longtemps au soleil vint titiller ses narines alors que le voleur se rasseyait correctement.

"Écoute, Harry. J't'ai dit tout s'que j'savais, ok ? Maintenant laisse moi partir, chaque seconde que je perds ici est de l'argent jeté aux trolls et je…"

Mundungus sursauta brusquement lorsqu'Harry abattit ses poings sur la table, faisant tomber le gobelet d'eau qui était posé sur le rebord. Harry se pencha vers Mundungus, qui recula aussitôt, se remémorant sans doute ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'Harry s'était mis en colère.

"C'est toi qui vas m'écouter, _Dung_. Tu ne sembles pas vraiment te rendre compte de ta situation alors je vais te faire un petit résumé : toute activité de vol, de trafic d'objet maléfique ou de cambriolage mise à part, tu t'es associé avec l'un des sorciers les plus recherchés en Grande-Bretagne à ce jour. Tu lui as procuré des objets et d'autres choses dont nous n'avons pas encore connaissance…"

"C'était pas moi !" S'exclama Mundungus, son visage prenant une teinte verdâtre. "J't'ai dit que c'était pas moi ! J'me suis pas occupé de lui ! C'est Ernie qui…"

Mundungus se figea et, cette fois, sa peau pris une couleur rouge brique. Harry ne put contenir son sourire victorieux, et il se jeta sur le prisonnier comme un Hippogriffe sur un pauvre rat.

"Eh ben voilà, tu vois que tu connais leur nom, à tes deux _collègues_." Lança-t-il en sortant son carnet de notes. "Maintenant tu vas être gentil et me dire tout ce que tu sais sur ce Ernie si tu veux passer le reste de ta vie hors d'Azkaban."

* * *

"Comment tu as fait pour faire parler Dung ?" S'exclama Ron lorsqu'Harry sortit de la salle d'interrogation.

Visiblement, le roux avait assisté à la majorité de l'interrogatoire et il secoua la tête, incrédule.

"Il n'a jamais eu peur que de Dumbledore, Sirius et Kingsley !"

"Peut-être, mais il y a une chose qu'il craint plus que les 3 réunis. La prison." Répondit Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

"Bien joué." Répéta Ron en mimant une révérence.

"En tout cas, nous allons pouvoir avancer avec ce qu'il nous a dit sur ses camarades. Il faut absolument que l'on fasse tourner le nom d'Ernie Flaggan. C'est lui qui nous mènera à l'inconnu de Poudlard."

"Alors d'après toi, quel est le lien qui les unit ?"

"D'après Mundungus, les 3 compères ne font pas que du trafic, ils mettent aussi en relation les acheteurs et vendeurs."

"Comment ça ?" Demanda Ron alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau des ascenseurs.

"Prends l'exemple d'un sorcier qui a l'habitude d'acheter des objets frauduleux. A un moment, donné, il sait qu'il sera sous le radar du ministère. Et si un jour il a vent d'une descente prête à s'organiser chez lui, que faire de ses objets ? Alors Dung et Ernie ont eu l'idée de créer une sorte de réseau."

"Tu veux dire, comme une communauté de trafiquants ?" Demanda Ron en tenant la porte de leur bureau ouverte pour Harry.

"Exactement. Si l'un d'entre eux a besoin de cacher ses objets, il peut les envoyer chez quelqu'un d'autre le temps de passer l'inspection. Bien entendu, les 3 brigands prenaient des marges sur chaque transaction."

"Il faut avouer une chose, Dung a du génie quand il s'agit de soutirer de l'argent aux gens."

"Oui, sauf que ça nous rend la tâche plus dure. Bref, tout cela crée des liens entre les acheteurs et ce de façon totalement invisible."

"Et quel lien avec Zabini ?"

"Je pense que Zabini et l'homme de Poudlard se sont peut-être rencontré comme ça. Et qu'ils ont décidé de monter un plan ensemble."

Ron s'arrêta à mi-chemin vers son bureau et se tourna vers Harry.

"Quel plan ?"

"C'est ce qu'on doit découvrir au plus vite."

Ron hocha la tête d'un air grave avant de prendre place à son bureau.

"Ah, avant que j'oublie, j'ai déjeuné avec Hermione ce midi."

Harry releva vivement la tête de son carnet de note, les yeux écarquillés. Il sentit son cœur remonter au niveau de sa gorge. Il voulut lui demander de quoi ils avaient parlé, mais il était sûr que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il régurgiterait tout son déjeuner.

"Elle avait l'air un peu ailleurs. Mais quand je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, elle ne m'a pas répondu. C'est étrange, elle ne me cache jamais rien…"

Harry se leva, sans doute un peu trop brusquement, car Ron leva vers lui un regard inquisiteur.

"J'ai oublié que je devais…parler à Malfoy." Inventa-t-il. "Tu sais où il est ?"

"Ils sont en entrainement d'Herbologie. Neville doit être caché quelque part à côté pour les espionner."

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête et sortit précipitamment du bureau.

* * *

Harry sortit de l'ascenseur avec hésitation. Il n'avait pas vu Hermione depuis la Première Tâche à Poudlard et n'avait pas cherché à lui parler. Cependant, il savait qu'une conversation avec la brune était inévitable et il voulait le faire avant qu'elle ne décide d'en parler à quelqu'un.

Il arriva devant une porte fermée ornée d'une plaque dorée sur laquelle on pouvait lire :

_Département d'Application des Lois Magiques_

_Senior : Mathilda Forset_

_Junior : Hermione Jean Granger_

Il rassembla son courage et poussa la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur une imposante pièce aux allures de bibliothèque. La salle était ronde avec deux étages : en bas, deux imposants bureaux étaient à peine visibles sous les tas de dossiers qui s'y étaient entassés. En hauteur, accessible par deux petits escaliers situés de chaque côté de la pièce, une galerie rassemblant plus d'une centaine de livres.

Hermione était au fond de la pièce, debout devant une fenêtre également ronde, ses longs cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval ébouriffée. Les manches de sa robe étaient retroussées et elle avait un crayon posé sur le haut de l'oreille.

"En conclusion, une rémunération de l'intégralité des Elfes de maison travaillant à Poudlard est envisageable du côté de la direction, qui nous a donné son accord. Le seul problème restant est de convaincre les Elfes de maison de demander à être payés, ce qu'ils refusent catégoriquement."

Elle fit une pause, puis reprit.

"Il faudrait peut-être prévoir un projet d'éducation des Elfes de maison, comme des cours d'éducation civique où ils pourraient en apprendre plus sur leurs droits…"

A ce moment, elle fit volte-face et aperçut Harry, toujours debout près de la porte. Hermione se figea et, après quelques secondes, leva sa baguette. Harry entendit un petit clic derrière lui et tourna la tête. Un appareil ressemblant à un ancien tourne-disque trônait sur une table à l'étage supérieur.

"Les dictaphones ne marchent pas ici." Lança Hermione, répondant à sa question silencieuse. "On utilise donc ce genre d'appareil pour enregistrer nos notes. Cela laisse une trace en cas de conflit juridique."

La brune s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde qui faisait face à la porte et s'y accouda, surplombant la pièce, et Harry. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cette position, mais ne voulait pas énerver la brune dès le début de la conversation.

"Hermione" Commença-t-il en s'avançant. "Il faut qu'on parle de ce que tu as entendu à Poudlard."

Hermione se redressa et son visage se tendit.

"Pourquoi ça ? Tu avais l'air de vouloir garder ton petit secret pendant encore un long moment."

"Et je vois que j'avais raison." Répondit-il, agacé. "Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça, c'est juste que…"

"Que quoi, Harry ?" Demanda-t-elle. "Tu attendais de nous envoyer une invitation à ton mariage ?"

Harry la regarda, bouche bée.

"Mon mariage ? Mais je…nous ne sommes pas encore…"

"Je n'étais pas sérieuse !" S'écria Hermione, incrédule. "Mais toi si ? Harry, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!"

Elle descendit enfin de son perchoir et vint se poster face à lui, l'observant avec soin.

"Malfoy, Harry ? _Malfoy_ ?"

"Malfoy ? Ce n'est plus ton ami ?" Tenta-t-il, mais il ne reçut en réponse qu'un regard colérique.

"Harry, de toutes les personnes au monde, tu choisis Draco Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passé par l'esprit ? Tu pourrais avoir presque toutes les femmes du monde. Tu as Ginny !"

"Hermione, arrête." La prévint Harry.

"Non, je n'arrêterai pas ! Tu as la possibilité de finir ta vie avec la femme qui t'aime, qui t'a toujours soutenu, et tu jettes ça aux orties pour une amourette ou je ne sais quoi ?"

"Ce n'est pas une…"

"Comment est-ce arrivé ?" Le coupa-t-elle. "Depuis quand est-ce que ça dure ?"

"Depuis quelques mois."

"Quelques mois ?!" Dit-elle en lui tournant le dos pour se rapprocher de l'un des bureaux. "Et tu comptais nous en parler quand ?"

"Mais Hermione vois comment tu réagis !" S'écria-t-il en la suivant. "Comment voulais-tu que je t'en parle alors que je savais que tu n'approuverais pas !"

"Évidemment que je n'approuve pas !" S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant brusquement vers lui. "Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est une histoire impossible, pour des milliards de raisons ! Que vont dire les gens ? Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy !"

"Et depuis quand est-ce que je me soucie des gens, hein ?"

"Et tes amis ? Ta famille ? Les Weasley ? Tu y as pensé ?" Continua-t-elle avec hargne.

"Ce n'est pas juste, Hermione." Répondit-il en secouant la tête. "Ron et toi êtes parfaitement heureux, je pensais que tu voudrais la même chose pour moi."

"Et tu penses pouvoir l'être avec Draco Malfoy ?"

La jeune femme fit une pause, comme pour se donner du courage, puis reprit.

"Tu n'as plus vraiment été toi-même depuis ton retour du monde moldu. Et avec tout ce qui est arrivé ces derniers temps, je pense qu'inconsciemment... tu prends des décisions qui te mettront dans des situations dangereuses plus tard."

Ce fut à Harry de se taire quelques secondes, incrédule.

"Donc tu penses que j'essaye de me saboter et que j'utilise Draco pour ça ?" S'exclama-t-il avec hargne.

"Oui, c'est ce que je pense." Répondit Hermione en ancrant ses yeux dans les siens.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur l'imposante pièce durant lequel Harry observa la brune, les yeux ronds, incapable de croire à ce qu'il se passait.

"Que les autres me jugent passe encore, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que toi tu le fasses."

Harry baissa la tête et la secoua légèrement avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la porte la porte. A ce moment, il entendit Hermione l'appeler et il se tourna.

"Tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle ? C'est la potion que tu m'avais donnée pour Noël qui m'a fait me rendre compte de mes sentiments pour Draco. Alors si tu veux blâmer quelque chose, choisis ta volonté de toujours pousser les gens à aller dans le chemin que _tu_ leur as choisi."

Il vit la jeune femme se figer, visiblement blessée par ces propos, puis il claqua la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Harry marchait d'un pas hésitant vers la petite maisonnette au bout de la rue résidentielle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Un groupe d'enfants passa près de lui en courant, tirant derrière eux un cerf-volant en forme de grenouille. Harry les regarda courir quelques minutes, un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres.

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers la maison beige et bleue et franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la porte. Il se redressa, passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, puis frappa trois coups sur la porte en bois.

Il entendit le bruit de lourds pas se diriger vers lui, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage pâle et rondouillard de Dudley Dursley. Les deux cousins restèrent un moment immobiles, s'observant de chaque côté du pallier et, pendant un bref moment, Harry fut certain que Dudley allait lui claquer la porte au nez.

A sa grande surprise cependant, Dudley fit un pas sur le côté pour l'inviter à entrer. Harry franchit le seuil de la porte et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le salon immaculé.

"Assieds-toi." Lui proposa Dudley avant de sortir du salon.

Harry prit place sur le sofa qui faisait face à la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas oublié l'attaque qui l'avait visé la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. De cette place, il pouvait voir l'intégralité de la rue, y compris le groupe d'enfants et leur cerf-volant.

Un léger tintement lui fit tourner la tête et il vit Dudley revenir, portant un plateau sur lequel il avait disposé des verres de jus. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de disperser cette illusion, mais c'était bien son cousin qui l'accueillait comme un véritable invité.

"Euuh merci Dudley…" Balbutia-t-il en prenant le verre qui lui était offert.

"Comment tu vas ?" Lui demanda Dudley.

"Bien. Nous faisons de notre mieux pour retrouver ceux qui ont fait ça à ton père. "

Dudley le regarda, éberlué, une main figée près du verre qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre.

"_Ceux qui ont fait ça_ ? Mais…papa a eu un accident de voiture !"

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, pesant le pour et le contre, puis décida d'opter pour la transparence.

"Au ministère, nous pensons que la mort d'oncle Vernon a été déguisé en accident."

"Mais…les freins étaient juste usés… "

"Cela aurait très bien pu être l'œuvre d'un sorcier. " Répondit Harry, à nouveau surpris par l'attitude de son cousin.

Il était certain que s'il avait eu l'audace de prononcer le mot _sorcier_ il y a de cela quelques années, Dudley se serait précipité dans sa chambre, apeuré. Au lieu de ça, son cousin le regardait avec une pointe de…était-ce de la colère ?

Dudley se leva soudain, le visage fermé.

"Je vais chercher maman, elle est dans sa chambre."

Il entendit son cousin monter les escaliers et reporta son attention sur son jus. A quoi devait-il ce changement dans le comportement de son cousin ? Sa tante et son oncle ne semblaient pas avoir changé d'avis à son sujet, alors pourquoi Dudley le traitait d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait pas ? Il se rappela la poignée de main qu'ils avaient échangé lors de leur dernière séparation, à ce moment déjà, Dudley semblait avoir changé.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par des nouveaux bruits dans l'escalier. Il se leva et vit Dudley revenir, soutenant sa mère par le bras. Tante Pétunia était d'une pâleur extrême et la peau de son visage semblait avoir été tendue directement sur ses os, faisant ressortir son nez crochu. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon et lui lança un regard froid.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Je suis venu apporter quelques informations concernant la…l'accident. "

Elle leva les sourcils puis, il vit dans ses yeux une lueur de compréhension.

"Tu veux dire que c'est…que c'est…"

Harry acquiesça, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

"Nous pensons qu'il a peut-être été victime d'une attaque par un sorcier."

Tante Pétunia le regarda un instant, complètement pétrifiée et Harry eut l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, avant même qu'il ne la voie arriver, elle s'était jetée sur lui.

Harry sentit une main s'abattre sur son visage, puis une seconde ,qui fit voler ses lunettes. Sa tante lui assénait coup sur coup avec une force inouïe pour quelqu'un qui paraissait aussi faible.

"Maman !" Entendit-il quelque part devant lui, mais il ne voyait que sa tante et ses griffes qui ne demandaient qu'à s'abattre sur lui.

D'un geste vif, il lui saisit les poignets et la força à reculer. Il vit Dudley poser une énorme main sur l'épaule de sa mère pour tenter de la calmer, mais les yeux de Pétunia brillaient d'une lueur de folie. Elle semblait avoir atteint une sorte de limite qui lui permettait de contenir ses émotions.

"C'est de ta faute !" Lui cracha-t-elle. "Tout est de ta faute ! "

"Maman, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!" S'écria Dudley, visiblement terrifié par la réaction de sa mère.

"Ils ont tué Vernon pour t'atteindre, c'est ça !" Continua de crier la brune en se débattant. "Ils l'ont tué comme ils ont tué Lily !"

Harry fut tellement surpris par ces paroles qu'il en oublia de restreindre sa tante, qui en profita pour tenter de le gifler à nouveau. Mais la force de son élan la fit tomber au sol, où elle se mit à sangloter.

"Maman…calme toi." Tenta Dudley en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

"Tu ne comprends donc pas ?! Ils ont tué ton père uniquement pour l'atteindre _lui_ ! Ils se fichent parfaitement de nous !"

Dudley leva son visage rond vers Harry, l'interrogeant du regard, mais le brun secoua légèrement la tête.

"C'est de ta faute si ma sœur est morte. Mon unique sœur…" Gémit Tante Pétunia. "Et maintenant mon mari est également mort par ta faute."

Harry détourna les yeux de sa tante, incapable de la regarder. Elle avait raison, bien sûr qu'elle avait raison. Toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient avaient payé le prix de leur allégeance, de leur lien avec lui.

Soudain, il ressentit le besoin de sortir de cette maison, d'être à l'air libre. Il contourna sa tante et son cousin et s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon.

"Je suis désolé." Murmura-t-il avant de s'élancer vers la sortie, poursuivi par les cris de sa tante.

Avant qu'il n'aie le temps d'atteindre la porte, il put entendre une dernière fois la voix de Pétunia.

"Tu aurais dû mourir à leur place ! Tu aurais dû mourir !"

Il courut presque vers le point d'Apparition, s'éloignant le plus vitre possible de la douleur qui imprégnait la maison, du deuil et de la souffrance, qui réveillaient en lui d'effroyables souvenirs.

* * *

Harry était allongé sur le petit sofa du salon, de travers, ses bras et jambes pendant dans le vide. Ses lunettes étaient posées sur la table basse, près d'un verre au liquide doré. Le tapis trônant au milieu du salon portait des traces parallèles qui menaient vers Harry, surement laissée lorsque le brun avait tiré la table vers lui. Il passa une main sur son visage pour tenter de relaxer ses traits, mais ces derniers restèrent résolument tirés.

Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce qu'il s'était produit aujourd'hui.

D'abord Hermione, qui avait toujours été de son côté et avait toujours respecté ses choix, lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'acceptait pas sa relation avec Draco. Il s'était douté qu'il rencontrerait des difficultés, même avec la brune, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce rejet si catégorique. Hermione semblait s'être grandement rapprochée du blond, et Harry avait espéré que ce nouveau lien jouerait en sa faveur.

Mais c'était sans compter sur une chose : Hermione n'était pas de son côté, elle était de celui de Ginny. Depuis ses premiers soupçons lors de leur sixième année à Poudlard, Hermione avait encouragé leur relation. Elle avait même donné des conseils à Ginny bien avant qu'Harry ne change d'avis à l'égard de la rousse. Elle avait donc été dévastée d'apprendre qu'Harry avait mis fin à leur relation, et avait tout fait pour les remettre ensemble.

C'était même elle qui leur avait conseillé de passer quelques jours chez Bill et Fleur pour tenter de réfléchir à leur avenir et sauver leur histoire. Malheureusement pour elle, ce week-end passé à réfléchir n'avait que consolidé la décision du brun.

Il se revoyait encore face à Ginny, le bruit des vagues s'abattant sur la falaise, comme pour protester contre ce qu'il était en train de dire. Fidèle à elle-même, Ginny n'avait pas pleuré, mais il avait vu quelque chose vaciller dans son regard flamboyant. Alors, elle s'était baissée et avait tiré du sable un coquillage aux rayures bleues, qu'elle lui avait tendu avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'en aller. Elle n'avait jamais expliqué ce geste et Harry n'avait jamais demandé.

Harry tourna la tête vers l'âtre de la cheminée, là où trônait le coquillage, légèrement illuminé par les rayons de lune qui filtraient des rideaux fermés. Ce même coquillage qu'il avait inspecté après avoir bu la potion d'_Amore Verdare_, avant de se rendre compte de la véritable identité de son âme sœur.

Il secoua la tête furieusement. Il ne voulait pas penser à Draco, pas quand ce dernier refusait toujours catégoriquement de lui parler. Pour être honnête, il ne voulait pas que le blond le voit dans cet état, dévasté, abattu. Le grand Harry Potter, mis à terre par les paroles d'une Moldue !

_"C'est de ta faute si ma sœur est morte. Mon unique sœur…"_

"Non..." Grogna Harry en fermant les yeux.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas coupable, qu'il n'avait été qu'un enfant à l'époque et que le véritable coupable était Voldemort. Mais il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un de proche lui dire une telle chose. Il n'avait jamais été accusé directement et avec autant de véhémence.

_"Maintenant mon mari est également mort par ta faute."_

Devait-il également porter le poids de la mort d'oncle Vernon ? Après tout, il était à peu près certain que son oncle avait été assassiné dans le but de l'atteindre, de le menacer. Mais combien de morts pouvait-il encore avoir sur la conscience ? Tante Pétunia avait-elle raison ? Aurait-il mieux fait de mourir la nuit où Voldemort était venu pour lui ?

"Non !" S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Il tenta de se redresser, mais les nombreux verres qu'il avait bus commençaient à faire effet et il retomba sur le sofa. Il allait rester là toute la nuit, après tout, il n'avait rien à…

Soudain, malgré les effets de l'alcool qui rendaient ses paupières lourdes, il vit une ombre bouger à travers une fente dans le rideau situé face à lui. Il y avait quelqu'un dans son jardin.

Cette fois-ci, il bondit sur ses pieds, attrapa ses lunettes d'une main et sortit sa baguette de l'autre. Il s'élança vers la porte qu'il ouvrit brusquement, baguette pointée devant lui. Il y avait bien quelqu'un en bas de son perron, mais Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre d'intrus.

Une vieille dame se tenait devant sa porte, une longue cape en laine l'enveloppant, laissant dépasser un visage rond aux joues rosies par la fraîcheur du soir. Elle tenait quelque chose dans les mains et leva la tête vers avec un sourire en l'apercevant.

"Ne vous dérangez pas, j'allais seulement poser ça là, à côté des autres."

Harry baissa les yeux vers l'entrée de son jardin et aperçut une demi-douzaine de paquets posés au sol. Certains étaient enroulés dans du papier, d'autres reposaient au sien de boîtes joliment décorées. La vielle dame déposa son propre paquet et s'avança vers lui. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il pointait toujours sa baguette vers elle, et il baissa le bras immédiatement.

Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, la vieille dame retira un de ses gants et posa sa main froide sur la joue du brun.

"Je vous ai fait un bon gâteau au chocolat." Dit-elle en lui tapotant la joue. "Ne restez pas trop longtemps dehors et couchez-vous tôt, d'accord ? Demain sera un autre jour."

Harry la regarda un moment sans comprendre, puis son regard se porta à nouveau sur les paquets au sol et, à travers les brumes d'alcool, il se souvint. Il avait déjà vécu ça. Un soir, quelques mois après son retour du monde moldu il avait trouvé une montagne de cadeaux aux pieds de sa maison en se réveillant…un jour de 1er Novembre.

"Nous sommes le 31…" Murmura-t-il.

La vieille dame acquiesça légèrement, puis passa un doigt fébrile sous son œil droit, chassant les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées. Elle lui tapota à nouveau la joue, mais Harry ne la regarda pas, ses yeux s'étaient perdus au loin.

Il ne la vit pas partir, ni se retourner pour lui lancer un regard inquiet en ne le voyant pas rentrer. Le regard du brun s'était perdu au-delà de la rue, là où il apercevait, dans le noir, la silhouette du clocher de l'église, vers là où se trouvaient ses parents.

Alors c'était pour ça que Tante Pétunia avait été dans un tel état. Elle avait fait la connexion qui lui était passée au-dessus de la tête. Son mari était mort la veille de l'anniversaire de la mort de sa sœur.

Sans qu'il ne prenne la peine de réfléchir et encouragé par l'alcool, il descendit les marches de son perron, pieds nus, sa baguette toujours en main, et se dirigea vers le cimetière de Godric's Hollow.

Il marcha le long des rues désertes sans se retourner ni regarder si quelqu'un le suivait et arriva finalement devant la grille en acier. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, il avait été accompagné par Hermione et ne s'y était jamais rendu depuis.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et poussa la grille, qui n'opposa aucune résistance. Une légère brume blanche entourait le cimetière, si bien qu'une fois au milieu, il était presque impossible de voir la rue ou l'église. Harry s'aventura entre les pierres tombales, retraçant le chemin qui menait à ses parents, comme s'il l'avait fait un millier de fois. Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva devant les pierres blanches.

**_James Potter_**

_Né le 27 mars 1960. Mort le 31 octobre 1981._

**_Lily Potter_**

_Née le 20 janvier 1960. Morte le 31 octobre 1981._

_''Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort.''_

Harry resta debout, figé, les yeux rivés sur les pierres tombales, seuls vestiges du passage de sa mère et de son père dans le monde des vivants. Il avait espéré qu'avec le temps et la défaite de Voldemort, voir la tombe de ses parents serait sans doute moins douloureux. Il avait tort.

Il sentit un étau d'acier se refermer sur son cœur, et il dut s'appuyer sur l'arbre positionné face aux tombes. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration saccadée, mais il n'y parvint pas. Comment pouvait-il se calmer alors que les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus et qui l'avaient chéri plus que tout gisaient plusieurs mètres sous ses pieds ?

Il laissa échapper un sanglot sec et s'accrocha au tronc de l'arbre, fermant les yeux pour tenter de reprendre pied. Il pouvait encore entendre la voix de tante Pétunia, aussi claire que si elle se tenait près de lui.

_"Tu aurais dû mourir à leur place !"_

Sa tante avait-elle la moindre idée du nombre de fois qu'il avait passé la nuit les yeux grands ouverts, tentant de se rappeler leur visage, leur voix, leur sourire pour ne pas les laisser sombrer dans l'oubli ? Combien de fois avait prié pour revenir en arrière ? Pour être tué à leur place ? Ou pour pouvoir les rejoindre sous terre ?

Soudain, il sursauta en sentant quelque chose glisser sur sa cheville nue. Il rouvrit les yeux et baissa la tête vers le sol, où une forme sombre bougeait contre son pied droit. Son premier réflexe fut de lever la jambe pour y donner un bon coup de pied, mais il s'arrêta au dernier moment en entendant une sorte de grondement émaner de la forme. Il se pencha légèrement et ses yeux croisèrent deux émeraudes qui étincelèrent dans la pénombre.

Il s'agissait d'un chat, l'un des plus vieux qu'il ait jamais vu. Son pelage, autrefois noir ébène était parsemé de blanc, et manquait à certains endroits. Son oreille gauche était réduite de moitié, comme si quelque chose en avait arraché le bout. Mais la blessure semblait vieille et avait depuis longtemps cicatrisé. Sa silhouette s'était affaissée au fils des années, si bien qu'Harry se demandait comment il arrivait encore à tenir debout. Et pourtant, malgré son âge avancé, le chat ronronnait si fort qu'il brisait le silence du cimetière.

Harry s'accroupit près de l'animal et passa une main dans la fourrure inégale, titillant les oreilles pointues. Le chat vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui, ronronnant de plus belle, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras.

"Ce sont mes parents." Murmura-t-il en reportant son regard sur les tombes. "James et Lily Potter. Ils sont morts en essayant de stopper le plus terrible des sorciers. Sans eux, personne n'aurait pu le vaincre."

Il se tut un instant, caressant le vieil animal, puis reprit, dans une voix où se mélangeait tristesse et fierté.

"Ce sont mes parents."

Il se tut à nouveau et le silence retomba sur le cimetière. Harry fronça les sourcils, soudain mal à l'aise. Puis, il comprit ce qui rendait ce silence pesant : le chat ne ronronnait plus. Il baissa la tête vers l'animal et posa une main sur sa tête.

"Alors, tu t'es endormi ?"

Mais l'animal ne bougea pas, et Harry sentit les poils de sa nuque se hérisser. Il secoua légèrement le chat pour le réveiller, mais le félin avait fermé les yeux, et son corps ne se soulevait plus au rythme de sa respiration. Aucun nuage blanc ne sortait de son museau.

"Non…" Murmura-t-il.

Il posa le chat au sol et pointa sa baguette vers lui. Pas ce soir !

"_Episkey_ !" Souffla-t-il.

Mais le sort de guérison n'eut aucun effet. Le chat resta inerte.

"Non…non…NON ! _Episkey_ ! _Episkey_ ! _E-PI-SKEY_ !"

Il s'avança vers l'animal et s'agenouilla près de lui pour l'examiner. A cet instant, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous allez bien jeune homme ?"

Harry ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le chat près de lui, sur ses petites pattes, ses coussinets roses, son museau gris.

"Jeune homme…" Reprit la voix. "Vous…Oh mon Dieu, Tunie !"

Quelqu'un passa près d'Harry en courant et s'agenouilla à son tour près du chat. Harry pouvait le voir à présent, il s'agissait d'un vieil homme, un Moldu d'après ses vêtements. Il retira le béret qui couvrait sa tête dégarnie et y déposa le chat.

"Tunie, non…" Murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

"C'est…c'est votre chat ?" Demanda Harry d'une voix éteinte.

"Oui…" Se mit à sangloter le vieil homme. "Je l'ai depuis plus de vingt ans !"

Le Moldu prit soigneusement le béret contenant le chat et le protégea à l'intérieur de son manteau.

"Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue quand il était encore tout jeune. Il venait d'un avoir un terrible incendie un peu plus loin, et il était totalement terrorisé."

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Harry sentit sa gorge se resserrer. Il avait soudain conscience du froid qu'il faisait autour de lui. Mais ses yeux écarquillés ne pouvaient se détacher du vieil homme et de la forme inerte nichée dans ses bras.

"Il n'avait qu'un collier sur lui avec son nom, Tunie." Balbutia le Moldu en se relevant. "Tous les ans, à la même date, il venait ici, dormir près de ces deux tombes." Continua-t-il en faisant un signe vers les pierres tombales blanches. "Je crois qu'il venait voir ses anciens maîtres."

Le vieil homme commença à s'éloigner, puis, se retourna pour faire face à Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

"Merci d'être resté avec lui dans ses derniers moments, je suis content qu'il ne soit pas mort seul."

Puis le Moldu tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte du cimetière, murmurant à l'oreille du chat, qui ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

Harry semblait inconscient des tremblements qui avaient pris possession de son corps. Soudain, il tremblait avec tant de force qu'il retomba sur la tombe de sa mère. Il s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il était advenu du chat qu'ils avaient eu et dont avait parlé Lily dans la lettre qu'elle avait envoyée à Sirius.

Il avait espéré que quelqu'un avait pu le secourir et qu'il n'avait pas péri dans l'explosion de leur maison. Et son souhait avait été exaucé : Tunie avait bien été adopté, par un Moldu qui semblait l'avoir traité avec toute la gentillesse qu'elle méritait.

Et, après toutes ces années, le chat, sentant sa mort proche, avait choisi de venir s'éteindre près de ses maîtres : Lily, James…et Harry.

Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte que de lourdes larmes glissaient le long de ses joues, pour venir tomber sur le marbre blanc de la tombe de sa mère. Il n'entendait pas les cris et gémissements de douleurs qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Ce soir, plus que jamais, il voulait retrouver sa famille.

Soudain, alors qu'il allait se perdre dans la souffrance et le deuil, il sentit quelque chose de chaud l'envelopper, et il releva la tête. Il se fichait de savoir qui l'avait trouvé, ami ou ennemi, peu importait. Une mèche blonde vint lui caresser la joue alors que quelqu'un se penchait sur lui et il cligna des yeux. Alors, deux perles grises croisèrent son regard, et Harry aperçut le visage de Draco.

Le blond ne prononça pas un mot, il resserra la cape qu'il venait d'enrouler autour du brun et, d'un geste fluide, le hissa sur son épaule. Harry continua de pleurer, en silence cette fois, ses larmes imbibant le dos du blond, et il sentit une main se poser sur son dos, comme pour le rassurer, l'apaiser.

Il leva une dernière fois les yeux vers le cimetière qui s'éloignait d'eux, se concentrant sur la chaleur du corps qui le portait, fermant son esprit à l'appel des morts et à son désir de reposer près d'eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit qu'on le posait sur un support moelleux et chaud et il reconnut l'odeur de son lit. Draco remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton, ôta sa cape et vint s'allonger près de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Demanda Harry une fois les tremblements de son corps disparus.

"Je voulais te voir." Murmura Draco.

Harry sentait que le blond n'osait pas le toucher et restait légèrement en retrait.

"Je pensais que ce soir... tu voudrais un peu de compagnie."

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir le flot de larmes qui menaçait de couler et hocha la tête. Puis, il s'avança vers le blond pour enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui répondre, avant même qu'il ne puisse savourer la chaleur du blond, il s'endormit.

**A suivre.**

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre 4. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, pour ma part, j'ai eu un peu mal en l'écrivant, car j'ai fait appel à des sentiments que j'avais déjà connu, et je pouvais très bien imaginer toutes les scènes. Comme toujours, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus et très appréciés. Quelques croquis de ce chapitre sont disponibles sur mon Tumblr **www . tumblr blog/elendil-samafanart (retirer les espaces des avant et après les .).** Comme toujours, je le répète :** je ne suis pas dessinatrice,** mais parfois, j'ai des images que j'aime dessiner, alors autant ne pas les laisser que pour moi.


End file.
